12 Meses
by PrincesadelaLuna2291
Summary: Kagome Higurashi se daría cuenta que escribir se habia vuelto mas que un pasatiempo para ella y que el capataz de la hacienda que heredo despues de la muerte de su padre le traería la inspiración para escribir su ultimo libro en doce meses.
1. Enero

**Inuyasha x Kagome **

**12 Meses**

**Universo Alterno **

_Le tomaba un poco mas de tres años terminar un libro, pues la escritura no era su profesion. La venta de su libro estaba cerca y aquel que se pensaba seria el último no lo era. Kagome Higurashi se daría cuenta que escribir se habia vuelto mas que un pasatiempo para ella y que el capataz de la hacienda que heredo despues de la muerte de su padre le traería la inspiración para escribir su ultimo libro en doce meses._

**Capitulo I: Enero**

Deberíamos hacer algo hoy en la noche ¿no crees Kagome?- Kagome Higurashi parecía la persona mas distante en esos momentos. Sumisa en algo pensamiento vagabundo en su apretada cabeza no dejaba que las palabras de su amiga entraran por completo a su cerebro y hubiera una respuesta al instante.

Kagome- la llamo la castaña delante de ella- Kagome- la volvió a llamar pasando una mano ante la mirada azulada de su amiga la azabache. Suspiro un tanto resignada, Kagome estaba tan rara últimamente. – Kagome!- le grito finalmente aplaudiendo para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

¿Me decías sango?- dijo la joven sonriendo con inocencia. La menor de las Higurashi era una pequeña diosa de cristal. Su larga melena azabache con un brillo azulado llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo del nacimiento de su estrecha cintura. Tenia las piernas largas y sus caderas un poco anchas le daban una curva perfecta a su diminuto cuerpo. El rostro lo tenia delicado, su nariz respingona hacia juego con sus ojos almendrados color azul. De pestañas espesas, pómulos resaltados y de labios abultados con un rosado peculiar.

¿Kagome en que mundo andas?- pregunto su amiga algo frustrada- llevas así dos semanas- le recordó

Kagome bajo su mirada apenada y un leve rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.- lo siento- se disculpo- últimamente el lanzamiento del nuevo libro me tiene un poco nerviosa- dijo riendo levemente.

Sango suspiro pesadamente, de nuevo eso. Su mirada se volvió consoladora y le acaricio levemente los cabellos a su amiga.- no deberías estar tan preocupada- le dijo sonriendo- sabes bien que tus libros son un éxito, no me sorprendería mucho si se posa de nuevo en el numero de uno de libros mas vendidos a nivel mundial.- dijo Sango.

No- contesto Kagome- el libro solo será lanzado aquí en Japón- corrigió.

Sango la miro extrañada y arrugo un poco su entrecejo- ¿y se puede saber por que?- exigió saber temiendo una respuesta.

Ya habíamos hablado de eso- contesto Kagome nerviosa, una conversación un poco vaga que habían tenido años atrás en donde ella le daba a conocer una gran verdad a su amiga.

_¡__Kagome tu libro es un éxito!- grito sango corriendo abrazar a su amiga. El primer libro publicado por Kagome Higurashi solo tenia una semana en el mercado y ya se había agotado a nivel mundial la ultima copia la sostenía ella en sus manos en esos momentos._

_S__onrió por lo bajo y sus ojos se nublaron ante la presencia de las lagrimas que se abultaban al borde de sus pestañas.- gracias por todo tu apoyo Sango- dijo la joven en un sollozo.- espero hayas leído la dedicatoria- dijo_

_¡C__laro!- le contesto Sango- me siento alagada al ver mi nombre ahí- dijo sonriendo y abrazándola mas fuerte- estas hecha para esto y tienes un futuro muy grande, imagina cuando publiques "Ardiente Pasión" y se agote al igual que este-_

_Kagome__ miro a su amiga un tanto asombrada. Estaba feliz de saber que su libro era leído por muchas personas, pero muy dentro de ella sentía una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que le estaba causando problemas para respirar. – Si,-repuso_

_Ya__ tienes tu carrera como escritora- le dijo sango sosteniendo el libro en sus manos_

_No__- dijo Kagome rápidamente- esto lo haré como un pasatiempo, el día que decida dejar de escribir publicare mi ultimo libro en mi tierra natal.- le hizo saber_

_¿__En Japón?- pregunto- pero…_

_Esa__ es mi decisión- dijo la azabache dando fin a la discusión._

¿No estarás pensando en retirarte de la escritura!?- le dijo sango alarmada

Si- contesto un, tanto despreocupada y las facciones de su fino rostro se relajaron por primera vez en tres semanas- es tiempo

¿Tiempo?- Sango se agarro los cabellos- Kagome, la gente se volverá loca cuando se enteren de lo que piensas hacer y el vividor de tu publicista se dará un tiro. Se le ira la gallina de los huevos de oro. Kagome no puedes dejar de escribir-

Solo rió por lo bajo- deja ya- dijo tomándole la mano- sabes que ahora que mi padre a muerto debo tomar las riendas del imperio Higurashi en Kyoto- comento- y las de las haciendas y ranchos-

Pero los ranchos y haciendas están cuidadas por los capataces- dijo Sango- Kagome entra en razón, mujer estas buscando tu muerte a causa de un fanático loco que te busque por no publicar mas tus obras.- dijo.

Kagome soltó una carcajada sonora- estas loca- dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie para tomar su bolso- toma- dijo entregándole un sobre- ese es el tiquete de avión para mañana- le hizo saber

¿Y que hago con el?- pregunto sango- ¿lo rompo para que no te puedas marchar y así secuestrarte y hacerte escribir mas libros?- pregunto sonriendo con insolencia.

no, lo tomas y te vas a casa hacer tus maletas porque te vienes conmigo para uno de los ranchos en Kyoto- dijo Kagome poniendo fin a la conversación mientras salía del apartamento dejando como eco el sonido del tacón de sus zapatos contra el piso de mármol negro del pasillo del edificio.

-.-

¡Miroku!- grito una voz

¿Que quieres ahora cascarrabias?- pregunto un joven de cabellos negros agarrados en una coleta

Deja de decirme así- dijo la voz- mañana llega la señora Higurashi- dijo

¿Señora?- pregunto Miroku-dirás la señorita Higurashi- corrigió.

El joven posado delante de el trago pesadamente y la manzana de Adán se movió con brusquedad.- no te preocupes rompe corazones, no te acosara como las locas de las empleadas y la señorita Ikeda- dijo burlándose.

No me la recuerdes- dijo con fastidio el capataz de la hacienda pasándose la manga de la sucia camisa de cuadros que tenia puesta por la frente para secar el sudor. – Ha venido esta mañana y me a puesto sus atributos en la cara- le hizo saber

¿Y se los mordiste?- pregunto burlón

Deja de ser idiota- dijo el capataz dándole un golpe en la cabeza- gracias a los cielos que llego Midoriko y la saco a escobazos de la casa- comento

Inuyasha, Inuyasha- dijo Miroku moviendo su cabeza en forma de desaprobación- esa mujer se esta volviendo loca por ti- dijo- solo dale lo que quiere

¡Pero es casi diez años mayor que yo!- le grito enojado. Kikio Ikeda era una mujer hermosa para su edad, pero demasiado intensa y amorosa. Desde que había llegado a trabajar a la hacienda de los Higurashi esa mujer no lo había dejado en paz ni un segundo, lo acosaba y lo perseguía a donde fuera que fuese.

Es cierto- dijo Miroku mirando al cielo- va a llover- dijo de la nada- es mejor meter a los caballos en los establos y encerrar a las ovejas en las pesebreras antes que se alboroten con algún trueno o relámpago- comento

Si, voy a dar la orden y te vengo ayudar- dijo Inuyasha alejándose a buscar a otros peones. corrió por así decirlo hasta dar sus ordenes mientras todos se movían y hacían su trabajo con agilidad, para cuando había terminado de poner a todo el rebaño en las pesebreras las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer por el gran campo y cosechas.

Por cierto Miroku¿tu conoces a la señorita Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha quitándose su sombrero negro y escurriendo los restos de agua que había quedado en las aletas.

No- comento- solo la he visto en algunas fotos que tenia el patrón.- hizo una pausa- tu sabes, dentro de la hacienda.-

Inuyasha hizo una pausa, como era que el siendo el capataz no tenia la menor idea de quien era esa mujer.- ¿y es bonita?- preguntó

Si- Miroku se aventuro a decir- nunca la he visto en persona, pero se ve muy linda en fotos- comento sonriendo.

¿Por que sonríes pervertido?- pregunto Inuyasha mirándolo acusadoramente.

Porque recuerdo escuchar decir a Kouga que ella era la mujer mas hermosa del planeta, mas hermosa que Tsubaki Ikeda, la hermana de la señorita Kikio- comento.

¿Ese la conoce?- pregunto Inuyasha arrugando el entrecejo. Como era posible que ese peón de mala muerte conociera a la hija del patrón.

Si- dijo Miroku secándose el rostro con un trapo sucio- la conoce desde que era una chiquilla y siempre ha estado enamorado de ella- Miroku lucia cansado- pero ella nunca le correspondió, como no vivía aquí el señor Higurashi no quería que dejara los negocios en la ciudad por venir a cuidar unas cuantas vacas y caballos.- rió con ironía.

Inuyasha lo miro confundido- es normal que no sepas mucho de esta familia. Igual eres el nuevo del rancho- Miroku se burlo- creo que en los otros ranchos que tienen en las otras partes de Japón no se hablaba mucho de la familia Higurashi- comento

La gente no metía las narices en asuntos ajenos- señalo Inuyasha- Miroku soltó una carcajada tan sonora que pensó quedaría sordo- hombre, pues acostúmbrate porque aquí metemos las narices hasta en el horno y la mayoría de veces se nos quema.- finalizo.

Iré a descansar- le informo- mas tarde cuando deje de llover le daremos el ultimo paseo a los caballos- dijo Inuyasha- ¿por cierto has visto a Urasue?- preguntó el joven capataz.

Si, estaba preparando las habitaciones para mañana al parecer la joven viene con otra persona, te apuesto lo que quieras a que es el futuro esposo- dijo Miroku sonriendo.

Si, lo mas probable- contesto Inuyasha alejándose por el pasillo de la casa.

-.-

Kagome, y a ¿quien dejaste a cargo en la empresa?- preguntó sango entregando su equipaje al chofer para que lo pusiera en el baúl de la camioneta-

A Bankotsu- contesto- se que ha sido la mano derecha de mi padre y conoce muy bien los manejos del imperio. Igual solo iré a los ranchos que tenemos para dejar a gente a cargo y así poder regresar a la ciudad tranquila y visitarlos una vez al año- comento

¿Y tus libros?- insistió Sango de nuevo.

Kagome la miro seriamente y apretó el pasaje que tenia en su mano- ya te lo dije sango, este será el ultimo en el mercado no pienso seguir escribiendo- le recordó

Pero- sango estaba apunto de reprochar- bueno ya me callo- dijo al recibir una mirada fulminante de Kagome.

Kagome soltó un suspiro y miro con tristeza las carreteras que llevaban al rancho. Ahora solo debía tener mente para las propiedades que su padre le había dejado y como no conocía a nadie mas que a aquel peatón llamado Kouga la tarea de dejar a alguien a cargo seria mas difícil.

Oye Kagome- la llamo sango- ¿tu aun piensas en Sesshomaru?- cuestiono.

_Sesshomaru…_

No- comento ella mirando su reflejo en la ventana de la camioneta.- la verdad- dijo haciendo una pausa- la venta de este ultimo libro me ha tenido bastante ocupada y no me da tiempo de pensar en el.- mintió.

Detestaba tener que mentir, pero ahora lo último que necesitaba era un sermón de Sango, diciéndole que ella había estado en lo correcto y que debió escucharla… repitiéndole que Sesshomaru solo era un pobre diablo que jugo con ella.

No tienes que mentirme- le dijo sango- no pienso darte otro sermón, creo que ya te he dado suficientes por este tiempo- comento. Kagome la miro agradecida- se que lo merezco, pero no he de juzgarlo, Kagura es una mujer hermosa, no lo culpo- suspiro

¡Kagura es una escoba con falda!- le grito Sango casi bofeteándola con la voz.- deja ya de echarte la culpa con esa estupida excusa de no ser tan bonita como ella. Tu no necesitas joyas, maquillaje y de vestidos de diseñador para verte bien.- le hizo saber algo agitada- y ahora que lo pienso, te acabas de ganar otro sermón- dijo finalmente para tomar aire y empezar con el acostumbrado _"Te lo dije Kagome"-_

Bajo la cabeza escuchando lo que su amiga tenia que decir, quizás era ella tenia razón o quizás no, el punto era que Sesshomaru la había dejado por otra mujer y ella lo tenía que olvidar… por completo.

-.-

Una camioneta se detuvo levantando el polvo de la entrada de la casa mientras una mujer con una escoba en la mano arrugaba la frente. Llevaba horas barriendo ese maldito polvo y ahora llegaba un mal nacido y lo ensuciaba de nuevo.

¡Urasue!- grito el chofer quitándose el sombrero-

Tenias que ser tu Kohaku-le grito la señora- no ves que estoy barriendo y llegas como si te vinieran persiguiendo una jauría de lobos.- estaba enojada- vieja cascarrabias- pensó el joven.

¿Esta Inuyasha?- pregunto

Si- contesto ella retomando la tarea- esta con los caballos- dijo. Urasue miro la camioneta y luego miro a Kohaku- ¿ha llegado la señorita Higurashi?- pregunto

Si- contesto el joven poniéndose el sombrero en la cabeza para sacar las maletas del coche- viene en la camioneta de Jakotsu- dijo siguiendo su camino.

No fue mas de dar dos barridas al polvoriento escalón de la entrada de la hacienda cuando otra camioneta freno a sus pies.- con un demonio- murmuro la mujer. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dar unos cuantos insultos al desconsiderado pero se quedo callada al ver que una puerta se abría y de esta salía una pierna de mujer.- vamos sango, hemos llegado- dijo una suave voz. Acababa de llegar a su nuevo hogar.

-.-

Miroku llama a Inuyasha- dijo Kohaku saludándolo-

¿Y como para que?- pregunto el otro joven mientras se echaba un poco de agua en la cara para refrescase.

La señorita Higurashi ya llego- le respondió

Miroku se seco el rostro y se peino un poco los cabellos- ¿y llego acompañada?- pregunto

Si- contesto el muchacho- llego con otra señorita, muy linda- comento

los ojos de Miroku se iluminaron al instante- ni lo creas- le susurro Kohaku- esta si esta fuera de tu alcance- dijo finalmente para que el brillo de los ojos de aquel mujeriego se opacaba como por arte de magia.

Inuyasha esta en los establos, cepillado a Shippo- le dijo- no creo que sea un buen momento para que salga a recibir a la joven, deberías darle un recorrido por la casa y yo le avisare que esta aquí para que termine y se arregle un poco. – dijo Miroku arreglándose el sombrero.

Si- medito Kohaku- conociéndolo, capaz la sale a recibir sucio y apestoso- suspiro- de acuerdo, haré lo que tú me dijiste, pero que no se demore mucho, este deber es de el no mío.- le recordó.

Miroku asintió con su cabeza poniendo un dedo el sombrero. Tiro el trapo sucio de tierra al suelo y se dirigió a los establos. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a la heredera Higurashi y a su linda acompañante.

-.-

Inuyasha- dijo Miroku tomando una cubeta de agua aventádsela al joven que estaba en el suelo todo sudado y oloroso cepillado las patas de aquel caballo-

Apretó sus labios tan fuerte que pensó que sus dientes los atravesarían- ¿que sucede mujeriego?- pregunto enojado

Ha llegado la jefa- le contesto sonriendo- ¿Cómo que ya llego?- pregunto alarmado

Bueno, acaba de llegar, Kohaku te esta ganado tiempo, así que ve a darte un baño y a quitarte el olor a estiércol de cabello que llevas impregnado en la piel- se burlo.

Ya cállate- le ordeno, tomando la otra cubeta de agua y regresándole el favor. Miroku resoplo y murmuro por lo bajo, ese Inuyasha era demasiado joven para ser tan amargado.

-.-

No te preocupes- dijo Kagome- prefiero ir a explorar la hacienda yo sola- le dijo a Kohaku sonriendo- pero el tour se lo puedes dar a Sango- le ofreció

De acuerdo- dijo la otra joven- pero regresa pronto, no quiero estar sola en esta casona por mucho tiempo.-comento.

Kagome se alejo a paso lento por un lado y su amiga se alejo con el chofer por otro. Necesitaba despejar un poco la mente y reflexionar. La vida que llevaría ahora seria muy diferente. Ella no sabía nada de cosechas o de ganado. Su madre nunca la dejo crecer en ese mundo y pocas veces había montado a caballo. Pocas veces había tenido contacto con la naturaleza.

Pateo un par de piedras en su camino y levanto un poco el polvo que estaba a su paso. En aquel lugar respiraba aire fresco y el olor de la cosecha le llenaba los pulmones. Escuchaba el relinchar de los caballos a la distancia y vio a unas cuantas vacas comer pasto.

Todo lo que Sango le había dicho en la camioneta la había dejado muy triste. El noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces sango siempre estaba en lo correcto. Ella había sido muy ingenua al creer en todos los cielos de colores que Sesshomaru le había pintado en su oscuro y gris mundo. Sesshomaru era un hombre hermoso, de carácter fuerte y de ojos dorados. Atlético pero era débil ante las modelos y Kagura Daidoji se lo había arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y era la hora y todavía culpaba a su insípida belleza por eso.

Dio un suspiro y sintió sus pulmones volverse del tamaño de una larva de hormiga. Pateo unas cuentas piedras más y avanzo rápidamente hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque de agua en la mitad de la nada.

Se arrodillo y contemplo su reflejo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un lazo, no tenia maquillaje y estaba algo roja a causa del calor. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente y sus mejillas tenían un color carmesí. Paso su mano por la sudada frente para secarla un poco y después se la limpio con el jean que tenia puesto. Dio una sonrisa forzada y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza. Sonrió de nuevo, tenia un tiempo ya de no reírse con ganas ante las demás personas. Quizás Sango y solo Sango la hacia ver lo bello que es vivir. Pero quedaba hasta ahí. Soltó la cinta roja que agarraba sus cabellos y estos cayeron en forma de cascada sobre su espalda y hombros y unos cuantos flequillos traviesos acariciaron su acalorado rostro.

Estaba apunto de restregarse con un poco de agua pero escucho un leve murmullo y unos pasos cerca de ella, pero antes de poder levantarse por completo sintió un peso en su tobillo izquierdo y algo salpicar el agua ante ella. Retrocedió un poco buscando aquel objeto y sobando con rapidez su adolorido pie. Cuando el agua se hubo calmado vio la figura de un hombre resoplando agua por todos lados, con sus vestiduras empapadas y el sombrero flotado a su lado.

Inuyasha miro su estado y dispuesto a buscar al causante de su condición para darle unos cuentos cascaros alzo su mirada con rapidez, seguro había sido Hakudoshi con sus bromitas pesadas. Ese demonio de cabellos rubios casi blancos era una maldición en esas tierras. Sacudió su cabeza un poco y la vio. Quizás era un espejismo del sol ante el calor o quizás era el agua en sus ojos, pero con certeza podía decir que nunca en su miserable vida en un lugar como aquel había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como aquella frente a el.


	2. Febrero

**Capitulo II: Febrero**

La verdad Inuyasha- dijo Miroku dándole el ultimo sorbo al vaso que tenia en la mano.- tu te buscaste esos problemas con la jefa- le recordó

Tu eres un perro faldero- comento el capataz- ¿yo que diablos iba a saber que esa era ella?- pregunto

Pues hombre, a todas las mujeres las tratas igual… se cortés- le dijo Miroku. El capataz clavo la vista en el plato vació que tenia frente a el y dio un largo suspiro recordando aquel horrible día de enero en donde conoció a su patrona.

_Disculpe- dijo la Kagome retirando algunos cabellos de su rostro y acercándose rápidamente a la orilla de aquel charco de agua._

_Inuyasha resoplo y murmuro unas cuantas barbaridades por lo bajo. Busco con su nublada mirada el sombrero que ya hacia flotando a unos cuantos centímetros de el. _

_¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Kagome tomándole el musculoso brazo derecho para que se levantara un poco, pero el ranchero lo retiro con brusquedad sacudiendo su melena mojándola un poco y escurriendo las mangas de su camisa de cuadros._

_Usted-dijo Inuyasha soltando el enojo- ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso a mitad del camino!?- le exigió saber. Kagome lo miro asombrada ante el tono de voz que había utilizado.- ¿esta loca o es estupida?- pregunto mirándola con los ojos llenos de enojo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta salir del agua para secarse._

_Kagome guardo silencio por un momento-¿o muda?- inquirió Inuyasha burlándose- ya lo…_

_el sonido de su delicada y pálida mano contra la mejilla bronceada del ranchero se hizo presente en la atmósfera y su pecho bajaba y subía con resentimiento.- ranchero de quinta- le dijo Kagome enojada mientras que su otra mano se comprimía en un puño como deseaba levantarlo a bofetadas en esos instantes por atrevido._

_Las aletas de la nariz de Inuyasha se ensancharon y el borde se torno rojo. Respiraba con dificultad. Si tan solo esa mujer fuera uno de los peones de la hacienda para darle su buena paliza. Le tomo la mano que aun seguía en su mejilla y el sujeto con violencia- usted no es mi madre para pegarme._

_¡Yo nunca hubiera criado a un hijo como usted!- le grito Kagome tirando fuertemente de su mano para que perdiera contacto con la del ranchero. _

_Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua y la soltó casi tirándola al suelo con la fuerza que utilizo para alejar su mano del agarre. – Y yo me hubiera volado los sesos con una madre tan fea como usted.- contraataco._

_Kagome se disponía a darle otro golpe pero se contuvo.- no pienso perder mi tiempo con usted. Ya me disculpe por lo sucedido, soy nueva en estar tierras no pensé que rancheros como usted recorrieran estos territorios- comento bajando su mirada. Las mejillas le ardían producto del fuerte sol que había ese mediodía y la ira que recorría sus venas._

_Pues sea inteligente no tonta, mujeres como usted no caminan solas por estos lugares, es peligroso. No tiene idea de cuantos moribundos caminan por aquí y lo peligroso que pueden ser- Inuyasha la miro bajar su cabeza y resoplar derrotada. –quitese de mi camino, ya ha estorbado demasiado- y poniendo su sombrero mojado en la cabeza siguió su paso. Observando de reojo como la brisa caliente de aquel día movía los cabellos de aquella joven. _

Oye- lo llamo Miroku chasqueado los dedos- Kouga te busca

¿Y que quiere ese inservible ahora?- pregunto fastidiado levantándose de la silla.

No se, tu sabes como es el- dijo Miroku saliendo de la cocina a hacer sus deberes y quien sabe, quizás a ver a la hermosa acompañante de la señorita Higurashi.

Gruñó por lo bajo- ¿te crees perro o que?- pregunto una voz a su espalda.

¿Que quieres?- pregunto Inuyasha sin darse la vuelta.- decirte que no voy a trabajar hoy, voy a pasear a caballo con la señorita Kagome- dijo el joven

¿Y tu quien te crees para tomar esas decisiones?- Inuyasha se volteo y sus ojos flameantes frieron la imagen de Kouga. Maldito ranchero, se había hecho muy buen amigo de la patrona. Siempre lo veía con ella, haciendo de perrito faldero y estupideces para que ella sonriera.

Me tienes que dejar ir- le dijo Kouga en forma de demanda.- no- contesto Inuyasha

Eres un desgraciado- exploto Kouga- no es mi culpa que por culpa de tus bestialidades no le caigas bien además le pienso mostrar los alrededores, lo que no debiste hacer tu el primer día pero no hiciste- le restregó

Era cierto, Kagome Higurashi tenía un mes en la hacienda y aun no conocía sus nuevos territorios. Claro, con que cara la iba a llevar a recórrelos después de ese incidente…

_¡Midoriko!- grito el capataz entrando con las botas sucias de tierra. – ¡Esta mujer!- pensó_

_Entro a paso rápido sabiendo que la criada haría un escándalo al verlo así de sucio sobre su impecable piso de cerámica. Abrió el refrigerador y saco una jarra con jugo de naranja bien frió. La miro un par de segundos y sonrió por lo bajo. – Midoriko me conoce más que mi propia madre- pensó._

_Se sirvió en un vaso de cristal que había en la estantería. Y su manzana de Adán bajo y subió en un movimiento hermoso. Pero se atraganto al escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente del otro lado de la cocina. Platos rotos._

_Corrió a ver que había pasado y se topo como una esbelta figura de mujer arrodillada en el suelo. Reconocía bien esos cabellos y esas camisa de cuadros.- tu- dijo el _

_Kagome voltio su vista rápidamente y se sorprendió al verlo pero arrugo su entrecejo ignorándolo. – Haciendo desastres de nuevo- la juzgo- cuando Midoriko se de cuenta de esto de echara de la hacienda._

_¿Que insinúas?- pregunto Kagome_

_Pues claro, es obvio que eres la nueva empleada, pero no una muy buena, no llevas ni un día aquí y ya rompiste media vajilla.- la miro enojado- te tocara pagarla cuando llegue la nueva patrona._

_Kagome se disponía a contraria pero sintió un ardor en su dedo índice. Se había cortado.- te lo dije, eres demasiado inútil, no entiendo como te dejaron poner un pie en este lugar. _

_¡Inuyasha!- grito una voz desde el umbral de la puerta- ¡Por Dios! ¿Que hiciste?- se acerco casi corriendo._

_Yo nada- dijo enojado- fue la nueva criada- dijo._

_Midoriko bajo la mirada y vio a la joven en el suelo y la subió con rapidez. Lo miro horrorizada.- Inuyasha ella no es una nueva empleada- dijo la mujer ayudando a Kagome a levantarse y pasándole un paño para limpiarse la gota de sangre que tenia en el dedo._

_Yo soy Kagome Higurashi- dijo la joven para ver como aquel hermoso color dorado producto de horas bajo el sol se difuminaba del rostro de ranchero para dejar un pálido rosa en su lugar. – Y soy tu nueva jefa, no la nueva criada… insolente- _

Aun no entendía porque seguía ahí y con el puesto de capataz. Después de todo lo que le dijo ya era para estuviera con las patas en la calle. Dio un suspiro pesado. – no vas, y punto- dijo Inuyasha alejándose de Kouga lentamente.

Apretó los puños y lo miro con resentimiento. Como lo odiaba, como lo detestaba a ese Inuyasha. Se creía el rey porque el difunto Higurashi lo había puesto de capataz pero el no tenia lo que se necesitaba para llevar las riendas de una hacienda como esa. El siempre había sido mejor que Inuyasha. Siempre.

-.-

Estaba aburrida, Kouga le había dicho que no podría dejar la hacienda esa mañana porque tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Se rasco la cabeza y después sobo sus cabellos. Tomo su laptop y la encendió. Más que navegar en la Web, navegaba en su cabeza vacía de pensamientos. El libro ya había salido a la venta y como sango lo predijo había sido un éxito. Recibió muchas cartas de fans pero por alguna razón no se sentía completamente feliz. Suspiro en derrota. Y entre cerro los ojos para descansarlos un rato. Una imagen vaga de aquel apuesto ranchero cruzo su mente rápidamente y la sobresalto.

Deja ya Kagome- se dijo a si misma frotando con su mano la frente. – debes pensar en como hacerte cargo de todo esto, no le puedes dejar todo el trabajo a los peones.- susurro.

El sonido del laptop le llamo la atención un mensaje nuevo en su bandeja de entrada hizo que el corazón se le acelerara. _"Nuevo mensaje de Sesshomaru Taisho"_.

Sus manos temblaron ante el pensamiento y espabilo varias veces para cerciorarse que no era un pensamiento u otra idea loca de su mente.

KAGOME!- grito sango del otro lado de la puerta.- adelante- dijo la chica dejando el laptop de lado. La puerta se abrió con lentitud.

Kagome, Inuyasha te dará un paseo por los alrededores- dijo la joven

No- se rehúso Kagome- no pienso ir con ese ranchero de mala muerte.- comento

¿Cielos Kagome, cuando te volviste tan rencorosa?- pregunto Sango sorprendida de las palabras de su amiga- ¡vamos!- dijo dándole una leve palmada en la pierna- Inuyasha es muy amable, Miroku me lo presento, puede ser agresivo pero buena gente- dijo

¿Y tu que eres ahora, su mejor amiga?- inquirió Kagome arrugando el entrecejo.- ¿o es que te gusta?- cuestiono

no- dijo sango sonriendo ampliamente- yo tengo mis ojos en otro hombre- dijo- Inuyasha esta abajo esperando por ti, así que ve a cambiarte y ponte algo cómodo, hace mucho calor afuera y el sol te hace creer que estas en el mismo infierno…- dijo.

Kagome se levanto pesadamente de la cama, abrió su armario con pereza mirando a sango de reojo, la vio mirar fuera de la ventana y supuso que Miroku estaba afuera… no podía negar que el ranchero no estaba nada mal pero por lo poco que le había contado Midoriko era un pervertido… suspiro derrotada.

Tomo lo primero que vio y se metió en el baño. Sango la siguió con la mirada. La verdad era que si tenía a alguien mas es sus pensamientos, miro fuera de la ventana de nuevo y lo vio. No tenía camisa puesta, su cuerpo era bañado en sudor pero se veía hermoso, sus músculos contrayéndose eran la vista mas hermosa que podía apreciar, el sol ilumino sus castaños ojos y un brillo pasó por ellos. Le gustaba Miroku, le gustaba demasiado.

Escucho un leve sonido proveniente del laptop y se acerco prestando atención al nuevo mensaje recibido. Arrugo su fina frente en enojo, con su delicado dedo índice guió el cursor hasta la opción "eliminar mensaje" y cerro la pantalla triunfante.

Ese maldito Sesshomaru no le amargaría mas la vida a Kagome, que se tragara sus estupidas excusas y palabras bonitas. Ella no permitiría que Kagome derramara mas lagrimas… es mas, hasta una loca idea se le había cruzado por su cuerda cabeza… y ese ranchero llamado Inuyasha seria de gran ayuda.


	3. Celos de Hombre

**Capitulo III: Celos de Hombre**

Ya te lo dije- le recordó Kagome furiosa. Como deseaba poder descuartizar a Sango en mil pedazos. Primero prefería comerse una culebra viva a subirse en un caballo y dar un paseo con aquel capataz irrespetuoso.

Pero Kagome- dijo sango un tanto cansada de esa situación. No habían durado dos minutos fuera del cuarto de la chica cuando vieron a Inuyasha acercarse y escuchar a Kagome soltar una barbaridad de maldiciones.

No- dijo finalmente tomando su sombrero y subiendo de nuevo a su cuarto, lo último que escucharon fue el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada con violencia.

Discúlpala Inuyasha- dijo sango un tanto apenada-

No tengo nada que disculpar- comento el arrugando el entrecejo. Había que ver que esa mujer era más terca que una mula. – igual solo soy un empleado mas para ella.

No digas eso- comento sango- Kagome no es así, pero tampoco puedes olvidar lo mal que te portaste con ella cuando la viste por primera ves. – lo tentó

Inuyasha guardo silencio, como odiaba cuando otra persona tenía razón. – De igual forma- dijo haciendo una pausa. Sentía que su pecho se encogía poco a poco.- debo regresar a mis deberes- y haciendo una reverencia se retiro dejando a Sango sola en la sala de estar.

Arrugo el entrecejo, esa chiquilla la iba a escuchar. No le daba su paliza a Kagome porque no era su madre, uyy pero como deseaba que el difunto Higurashi estuviera vivo, ese si la hacia obedecer. Sango dio un suspiro y subió las escaleras, Kagome la iba a escuchar.

-.-

Han pasado dos meses y tú sigues aquí, sin conocer los alrededores de tu propia hacienda- sango estaba frustrada.

Kagome la miro de reojo, si Kouga no me da el paseo, no me subo en un caballo.- punto final. Sango la miro de forma asesina. Deseaba fulminarla en ese instante, primero por ese tema de no querer escribir mas libros y ahora por no querer ir a dar un paseo de menos que de quince minutos con el capataz de la hacienda.

Observo como Kagome tecleaba rápidamente palabras en su laptop y se preguntó se le estaba enviando un correo a alguien. "SESSHOMARU!" – ¿Le escribes a alguien?- pregunto

Kagome trago con fuerza y su garganta le ardió- si- contento mirando a todos lados menos a la cara de Sango. –A Bankotsu, tu sabes preguntándole como va todo por allá.- finalizo.

Sango la miro en duda, no le creía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. - ¿y...?- Sango fue interrumpida por la voz de un peón. Sonaba algo preocupado.

¡Midoriko!- llamaba el joven- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la empleada – es Inuyasha y Kouga, se agarraron como animales allá fuera y no hay quien los separe.- la mujer dejo caer la tela con la que secaba sus arrugadas manos y corrió a los establos. Esos muchachos se iban a matar.

-.-

¡¡Inuyasha!!- gritaba Miroku agarrandolo de la cintura- ¡deja ya!- le gritaba.

Lo voy a matar, Miroku- dijo Inuyasha forcejeando para salir del agarre de su amigo, desde hace tiempo tenia ganas de darle una buena tunda a Kouga por creído. Y juraba por la memoria de su madre que hoy por lo menos lo mandaba al hospital y con un mes de incapacitación si es que no lo mataba de tanto golpe.

¡Suéltame!-gritaba Kouga, rojo de rabia. Tenia sangre en toda su ropa y la piel de los nudillos rota. Deseaba darle otros golpe a Inuyasha.- ¡hoy te mueres!- le grito

Primero mueres tu, peón incompetente!- le contesto Inuyasha

Entre tanta conmoción nadie se dio cuenta de la sombra que se acercaba lentamente a los establos, estaba agotada, pero apenas Midoriko le informo de esa pelea corrió a ver lo sucedido. Lo último que quería era peleas en lo que era su nuevo hogar.

Suéltenlos- dijo la voz de mujer. Esos dos meses la habían cambiado bastante. Su piel ya no era tan pálida como antes, ahora tenía un color un poco más dorado y sus cabellos eran más largos y sedosos.

Inuyasha y Kouga pararon en seco y se miraron fijamente a la cara, todo aquel deseo de despedazarse hacia desaparecido ahora había miedo a perder su empleo en aquella hacienda. El resto de los presentes solo guardo silencio.

Sango se acerco rápidamente a donde estaban parados y se sorprendo de la cantidad de sangre que Kouga tenia en su rostro. – Kagome debes mandarlo al doctor- dijo angustiada.

Renkotsu, toma una de las camionetas y llevadlo ahora mismo- dijo Kagome

Estoy bien- dijo Kouga manteniendo su orgullo- no necesito de ningún medico.

No te estoy preguntado si quieres ir o no- Kagome tomo aire y lo miro fijamente- te estoy dando una orden- finalizo.

Los vellos de los brazos de los peones se pararon sobre sus raíces. Kouga trago pesadamente y abandono el lugar casi de inmediato.- todos ustedes a trabajar.- dijo Kagome finalmente mirando a Inuyasha- y tu, a los refugios, a que te cure Tsubaki- le dijo

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de fastidio y la siguió hasta los refugios de la hacienda aun tanto sorprendido del como sabia ella de aquellos lugares. La muy testaruda no había querido dar el paseo con el a menos que… si Kouga le había dado ese paseo a escondidas, juraba que lo mandaba a la tumba.

-.-

La puerta hizo un chillido ensordecedor, el metal necesitaba un poco de aceite- siéntate, ya mande a llamar Tsubaki- dijo Kagome tomando asiento en una silla de madera que estaba casi partida en una esquina de aquel refugio. Todo estaba oscuro y la poca luz que había, se colaba por las diminutas ventanas que tenia aquel lugar. Suspiro con pesadez, hacia un calor endemoniado que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre.

No tiene que quedarse aquí- dijo Inuyasha agarrando levemente su brazo izquierdo- Tsubaki llegara pronto, la patrona se puede retirar a su casa.- Inuyasha hizo una pausa al ver como arrugaba el entrecejo. Casi suelta una carcajada pero se contuvo.

Cállate- dijo Kagome cruzando su pierna derecha.- limitate a respirar

Inuyasha apretó el puño- si no quiere estar aquí, váyase, ustedes los adinerados lo ultimo que les importa es la salud de sus obreros ¿o me equivoco? – la cuestiono Inuyasha

Se puso de pie de un salto y le volteo la cara de una bofetada.- no seas insolente Inuyasha!- le grito enojada- claro que me importan mis obreros. llevo pocos meses aquí, pero no sabes en la angustia que me ponen cuando los veo delante de un toro, o domando a un caballo.- Kagome hizo una pausa- y mas angustia me dieron hoy, cuando me llegaron con la noticia que Kouga y tu se habían agarrado a puños- le hizo saber.

Inuyasha guardo silencio y cuando ella regreso a su puesto se sobo la mejilla. Esa mujer pegaba mas duro que el mal nacido de Kouga. Kagome miro su reloj impaciente y dijo unas cuantas barbaridades, en donde estaba Tsubaki que se demoraba tanto.

Miro de nuevo su reloj y ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos. Miro a Inuyasha que apenas podía sostener su cabeza y la sangre casi seca que había en sus labios lo hacia lucir peor. Tomo aire y se alejo por un pequeño pasillo seguida por el ojo de Inuyasha. ¿Después de ese discurso lo iba a dejar solo? semejante forma de preocuparse por sus obreros. Resoplo con enojo. ¿Enojo?

La vio regresar con una caja de madera que lucia pesada. Intento pararse a ayudarla pero ella lo detuvo.- quédate ahí, voy a curarte las heridas.- dijo.

¿usted?- dijo Inuyasha casi en un susurro.- tampoco soy una inútil Inuyasha- dijo Kagome a su defensa- muevete un poco para acá, así podré ver mas tus heridas- dijo sentándose en una banquita para tomar agua destilada y algodón para limpiar la sangre seca de la piel del ranchero.

Arrugo levemente su entrecejo cuando sintió el alcohol hacer efecto desinfectando sus heridas apretó sus labios fuertemente y escucho una risilla escapar de los labios de Kagome- ¿disfruta el dolor de los demás?- pregunto enojado

Kagome le sonrió- no- contesto- pero tan macho que te crees y un poco de alcohol hace que tus ojos se llenen de lagrimas- se burlo. El solo resoplo y guardo silencio, esa mujer… tenia ganas de estrangularla por burlarse de su masculinidad.

No habían hablado mucho pero si lo suficiente como para que el hielo que había entre ellos a causa del comportamiento de Inuyasha se rompiera un poco. Lo había hecho sonreír levemente con algunos comentarios y el la había hecho sonreír de igual forma al criticar a Kouga.

Kagome paso su mano por la ceja de Inuyasha y noto una herida. Una gota de sudor le bajo por el rostro y se la seco de inmediato con la manga de la chaqueta de cuero que tenia. Se miro y suspiro derrotada. Se levanto del banco y se quito la chaqueta que la estaba matando del calor.

Inuyasha la miro con el rabo de su ojo derecho, y sus ojos dorados se delataron al verla solo con una diminuta camisa de tiras que jura con un leve tiron se romperían. Era delgada, su cintura era tan estrecha que creía que podría ser rodeada con un solo brazo. Pero su busto era considerable… merecía darse un puño, como podía estar pensando en los bustos de su jefa. Volteo su cabeza casi de inmediato.

Kagome se acerco nuevamente y prosiguió con su labor, ya casi terminaban, le pidió que bajara un poco su cabeza ya que no alcanzaba hasta su ceja e Inuyasha se arrepintió tanto de hacerla cuando sus ojos fueron a parar a aquel lugar. Los cerró con fuerza y trago en seco y contó hasta diez… diez veces.

Ya termine- dijo Kagome guardando las pinzas, algodón y demás cosas que utilizo.- ¿te duele un poco la ceja?- pregunto al verlo con molestia.

Si- contesto este mirándola a los ojos. La tenia tan cerca que podía ver casa una de sus diminutas facciones y las leves pecas sobre su respingona nariz.- gracias- mascullo.

Kagome sonrió- Inuyasha- dijo mirándolo avergonzada- perdón por mi actitud, no debí oponerme a aquel paseo- dijo finalmente- tu solo me querías ayudar a sentirme como en casa- sonrió.

El la miro y ablando su dura expresión.- discúlpeme usted a mi- dijo- Miroku tiene razón, mi lengua es mi mayor enemigo.- sonrió pesadamente. – ¿Cree que cuando sus heridas estén curadas me podría mostrar los alrededores?- pregunto Kagome mientras le sujetaba la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Inuyasha la miro- se lo puedo dar ahora si lo desea- una punzada en su cabeza lo hizo callar- no- le respondió Kagome- otro día, cuando se sienta mejor- sonrió- ahora te llevare a tu cabaña a que descanses, no tendrás que trabajar hasta que todo haya cicatrizado así que tómalo como las vacaciones que te mereces- Kagome guardo silencio.- después de todo, solo llevo tres meses aquí y lo único que veo al asomarme a la ventana es a ti, trabajando desde que sale el sol, hasta horas después de haberse ocultado.

Pero- Inuyasha intento contrariar. – No hay perros que valgan, es mas, es una orden Inuyasha y la tienes que cumplir.- finalizo triunfante.-

Más terca que una mula- dijo- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Kagome con sus ojos flameantes.

Nada- dijo Inuyasha apresurando el paso. Si esa mujer lo bofeteaba de nuevo la herida en su mejilla no sanaría nunca.- regresa aquí y repítelo si eres hombre.- le grito enojada amarrándolo de su manga.

Sintió una mano deslizarse por su músculo brazo y romper un poco la manga de la camisa.- Inuyasha- lo llamo Kagome dejando de lado su enojo- el se detuvo – nada, solo vamos a que descanses.

¿Ya no me piensa pegar por lo dicho?- pregunto Inuyasha tentándola.-

No tientes tu suerte- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada- te la paso hoy por tu condición pero la próxima te dejo peor que Kouga.- amenazo

El solo soltó una carcajada y vio como ella ponía su brazo sobre sus diminutos hombros- note que te dolía el brazo izquierdo y tienes unos cuantos moretones sobre tus costillas- dijo ella- te ayudare a caminar- sonrió- después de todo, ya no hay problemas entre nosotros y podríamos se amigos.

¿Amigo de usted?- cuestiono Inuyasha – pero ya tengo demasiada amigas mulas- dijo riendo- auch!- grito después de sentir en un golpe en sus costillas.- te dije que no tentaras tu suerte.- dijo ella enojada.

Bueno ya- dijo Inuyasha caminado más despacio. Hablaron hasta llegar a una cerca que separaba los terrenos de la hacienda de las cabañas en donde vivían los peones. Kagome abrió la puertecilla de madera y una vez Inuyasha la había cruzado vio una mujer abalanzarse sobre el.

¿Que demonios?- pensó Kagome cuando los vio en el suelo. -¿Inuyasha estas bien?- pregunto cuando sintió como sus gran mano le apretaba levemente la suya.

¡Inuyasha!- grito la mujer sobre el- ¡amor, apenas Renkotsu me contó vine corriendo a verte!- sonaba preocupada- ¿Qué te hizo el incompetente de Kouga esta vez?- preguntó

Inuyasha no podía moverse, tenía todo el peso de aquella mujer sobre su pecho y por consiguiente tampoco podía respirar bien.

Quite…quitese de encima- le dijo empujándola levemente para buscar con su mirada a Kagome quien aun le sostenía la mano.

Inuyasha- dijo ella ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.- ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto la dama que estaba delante de ellos. Era alta de cabellos largos, tenia la piel pálida y era delgada. Se veía delicada y refinada. Pero la forma como tenia su camisa daba mucho que pensar. Pero sobre todas las cosas no se podía negar lo bella que era.

Ella es Kikio Ikeda- dijo Inuyasha sosteniéndose en los hombros de Kagome- ¿quien eres tu?- pregunto Kikio enojada. – ¿y que haces con Inuyasha?

Soy Kagome Higurashi, la dueña de estas tierras y jefe de Inuyasha- le respondió fastidiada. Kikio paro en seco y palideció.

Usted señorita Ikeda no debería estar aquí- le dijo Kagome- estos territorios no son suyos y esto es traspaso.- le recordó- así que haga el favor de salir de aquí y si quiere visitar a alguno de mis peones tendrá que pedir el permiso primero como todas las demás familias.- Kagome miro a Inuyasha quien tenia una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

Disculpe- dijo Kikio recobrando la compostura y limpiando levemente su camisa.- es solo que Inuyasha y yo somos muy allegados y pues apenas me dijeron de lo sucedido corrí a verlo. De solo pensar que mi adorado Inuyasha estaba herido…bueno usted comprenderá, estamos tan enamorados- dijo lanzando veneno.

Pues esta es su hora de trabajo, ya tendrá otro día para demostrarle su amor, ahora debe retirarse antes- Kagome fue interrumpida por la voz de un hombre.

No tiene que molestarse- dijo aquel joven alto- disculpe a mi hermana, esta un poco loca- comento burlón

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron seriamente o no habían entendido la broma o…

Me disculpo- dijo el joven retirando el sombrero de su cabeza y sacudiendo sus sudados cabellos.- mi nombre es Onigumo Ikeda- sonrió- es un placer conocer a la heredera de la fortuna Higurashi- comento

Kagome lo miro seria ¿Cómo sabia ese…?- el difunto Higurashi era muy amigo de mi padre Naraku Ikeda- comento- tenían fuertes lazos de amistad y de negocios y pues…-

Yo nunca escuche de esos supuestos negocios- dijo Inuyasha mirándolo fijamente. Onigumo lo miro con desprecio. – bueno ahora, si nos disculpan mi hermana y yo nos retiramos.- Onigumo clavo sus ojos en Kagome. Estiro su mano para despedirse y tomo la de ella besándola.- un placer haberla conocido- y casi arrastrando a su hermana desparecieron tras la cerca que separaba las haciendas.

Kagome se sacudió la mano y miro a Inuyasha quien se veía bastante enojado. Caminaron hasta llegar a su destino y Kagome lo dejo sobre su cama.- bueno Inuyasha, mañana mandare a algún empleado para que te vigilen y te cambien las gasas.- comento.

Inuyasha guardo silencio- descansa- dijo Kagome dispuesta a retirarse. – Espere- la llamo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

No lo había notado, pero Inuyasha era demasiado alto- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto angustiada.-

No quiero que hable con ese hombre, con el Onigumo- le ordeno- nunca escuche de relaciones de negocios con esa familia- Inuyasha hizo una pausa.- por favor, no hable con ese hombre- suplico bajando su cabeza.

Ese hombre no le dad confianza y el solo hecho que atrevió a besarle la mano de forma tan descarada lo hizo rabiar. Es que también tenía ganas de darle su paliza. Sintió el corazón palpitarle con violencia y recordó la imagen de Kagome curándolo. Lo cerca que tuvo y lo hermoso que se veían sus carnosos labios cerca de los suyos. Si tan solo… sacudió la cabeza levemente, ¿Qué pensaba? – Eres un idiota Inuyasha- se dijo a si mismo. Ella solo lo había ayudado. Eso era todo, cualquier otro pensamiento debía salir de su dura cabeza, y una loca idea se le paso por la mente… estaba celoso. Al parecer los golpes de Kouga si le habían afectado el cerebro.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida y sonrió- de acuerdo- le dijo y sonriéndole por última vez salio de la cabaña y solo dejo caer el peso de su espalda sobre la puerta. Se puso una mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía con locura. Había aceptado la orden del capataz cuando debió haber sido todo lo contrario.

-.-

Eres un grosero, Onigumo- le grito Kikio entrando a la sala de estar de la hacienda.

Haz silencio- le ordeno- ya no eres una chiquilla Kikio, tenias mas de treinta años y sigues detrás de ese obrero que no tiene en donde caerse muerto- le grito

Ese es mi problema, Inuyasha me gusta y me las pienso jugar todas hasta que sea mío- lo reto

Onigumo la miro con pesar- no parece que fueras mi hermana mayor- le comento- tienes la cabeza llena de aire, a tu edad ya deberías estar casada y con hijos, lejos de aquí y dejando de ser una mantenida.- le recordó

Kikio lo miro enojada – tu te crees muy poderoso por ser el futuro heredero de todo esto pero a mi no me importa. Madre no te dejara nada y todo me quedara a mí- dijo Kikio a su defensa.

Para lo mucho que tiene esa mujer- se burlo el menor. Onigumo era un joven muy atractivo de cabellos negros, cortos. De ojos azul oscuro y de piel bronceada. Era musculoso pues también trabajaba en el campo, el y Kikio eran totalmente diferentes. Se subió la manga de su camisa de cuadros y se quito el sombrero- no te quiero en esos terrenos Kikio- le ordeno.

¿Y como por que tienes tu que prohibirme algo?- le cuestiono

Porque mientras padre no este, yo mando en esta casa. Ademas, no nos conviene tener más problemas con los Higurashi, al contrario creo que hacernos amigos de la nueva heredera nos ayudara mucho y más si la puedo enamorar.- sonrió

Kikio lo miro asqueada- ¿acaso te gusta la fulana?- pregunto enojada.

¿Gustarme?- se pregunto Onigumo a si mismo- si, es hermosa no se le puede negar. Pero más que estar detrás de ella por su belleza es estar detrás de ella por la mina de oro negro que tiene bajo esos terrenos.- comento. – prénsalo y ella llegara a caer en mis redes nuestra fortuna se incrementaría de manera impresionante y padre estaría mas que satisfecho.- Onigumo guardo silencio y Kikio solo se alejo sin mirar atrás.

-.-

¿Cómo esta Kouga?- pregunto Kagome tomándose un jugo de manzana que Midoriko le había preparado-

Sigue en el hospital, al parecer tiene un par de costillas rotas, la nariz partida, y los moretones de su cara. Bueno muchacha, a mala hora se le ocurrió a Kouga ponerse de macho a darse golpes con Inuyasha. Le dieron un mes de incapacitación.- dijo la empleada.

E Inuyasha ¿Cómo amaneció?- pregunto Kagome.

El esta bien, quejándose como de costumbre- dijo Midoriko riéndose- he enviado a Miroku a llevarle el desayuno y mas tarde ira Hatsumi ver como siguen los golpes.- comento.

Kagome sintió como el pecho se le volvía pequecito. Otra empleada tocándolo. – Bueno- dijo afanaba- tengo que irme, iré a la ciudad a comprar un par de cosas para la hacienda y me llevo la lista que me dejaste ayer en el estudio- comento Kagome apurando el jugo que tenia en el vaso.

De acuerdo- dijo Midoriko- vaya con cuidado-


	4. Como Alma Que Lleva El

**Capitulo IV:**** Como Alma Que Lleva El… **

Bueno pero ¿quien se creía Hatsumi para curarle las heridas a Inuyasha?, esa empleada no hacia mas que romper porcelanas que habían en la casa y ahora se juraba enfermera. Respiro, resoplo y se calmo. Apretó el volante de la camioneta y miro de reojo la lista del mercado que Midoriko le hizo.

Se detuvo en un cruce de caminos y se dejo caer sobre la espaldera de su silla.

Definitivamente se le había zafado un tornillo, o dos o quizás unos miles. Si Hatsumi quería curarle las heridas a Inuyasha quien era ella para impedírselo, además tampoco quería que Inuyasha pensara que era muy importante. Se burlo de ella misma ante el pensamiento de antes. Y mirando a los lados de la polvorienta carretera, piso el acelerador y se marcho.

-.-

¿Como se siente el toro?- pregunto Miroku en tono burlón mientras dejaba una bandeja con el desayuno en una mesa de noche de madera desgastada que había a la izquierda de la cama. Inuyasha lo miro con pesadez y se tapo la cara con la almohada para luego gruñir. Se notaba que acaba de despertarse.

Largo de aquí- fue lo único que alcanzo a murmurar entre dientes

Este como nuevo- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa insolente mientras lo miraba en aquel estado. Vaya que la pelea del día anterior lo había dejado como un vagabundo. Y de solo verlo le dolía el cuerpo, pero aquel muchacho parecía de hierro. – ¿Qué no piensas levantarte de esa cama en todo el día?- pregunto Miroku poniéndose cómodo en una silla.

Inuyasha no respondió a su pregunta y la idea no le parecía nada mala. - ¿Cómo esta el infeliz de Kouga?-pregunto

Miroku soltó una carcajada- no sabia que te importaba tanto su salud- mofo- esta en el hospital, tiene un mes de incapacitación- respondió. Inuyasha solo sonrió- merecido se lo tenia.- dijo

Si hombre pero no era como para dejarlo como molido por un toro. Pobre hombre, casi lloro cuando lo vi irse en la camioneta, no podía ni caminar hasta pensé que me tocaría gastarme el sueldo de este mes comprando un traje para el velorio y flores- confeso.

Inuyasha removió la almohada de su cabeza- y la señorita Kagome ¿esta en la hacienda?- pregunto sobando levemente el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Un brillo juguetón recorrió los ojos de Miroku- ¡picaron!- se burlo- ayer vi como se alejaban juntos rumbo a los refugios… mira que golpeado y apaleado, ¿todavía te daba el cuerpo para una actividad como esa?- pregunto esperando una barbaridad salir de la boca de Inuyasha.

Vete de aquí si vas a decir cosas como esas- le dijo- te daría tu paliza pero me duele el cuerpo- confeso.

No estoy seguro, se que la señora Midoriko le iba a pedir que fuera a la ciudad a buscar algunas cosas pero no se si ya salio o si sigue allá.- Miroku se quito el sombrero- oye, ¿y ese milagro que la señorita Ikeda no esta merodeando por estos lados?- pregunto intrigado.

Inuyasha se echo a reír- ayer estuvo por aquí, como gallina en patio ajeno- se burlo- estaba histérica cuando me vio todo golpeado, hasta se me abalanzo encima- dijo

Pobre de ti- dijo Miroku- deberías salir con ella y después romperle el corazón para ver si así te deja en paz- le sugirió- esta obsesionada contigo.

Inuyasha guardo silencio y se volvió a reír- pero la señorita Kagome estaba ahí y le dijo que estaba invadiendo su propiedad, que si no se marchaba la iba a mandar a sacar con unos peones de la hacienda-

Miroku lo escuchaba y no lo creía. Se imaginaba lo pálida que se había puesto esa mujer, como mínimo se había querido pegar un tiro al pasar semejante pena y peor aun al saber que otra mujer estaba con Inuyasha. - ¿y que dijo Kikio?- pregunto Miroku intrigado.

Nada- contesto Inuyasha- pero, el hermano estuvo allí también- dijo apretando los puños. como le daban ganas de reventarle la cara a golpes a descarado ese. La manera tan… tan, enferma en la que se le había insinuado a Kagome… - por cierto- dijo Inuyasha mirando a Miroku fijamente mientras este le pasaba un pedazo de pan y el plato con su desayuno. Tenia unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle… o más bien dudas que confirmar con respecto a ese hombre.

-.-

No se podía sacar la idea de la empleada charloteando con Inuyasha mientras le tocaba aquel musculoso y…- ya- se dijo ella misma queriendo bofetearse a ella misma. Se había dicho que no iba a pensar en esas cosas y lo iba a cumplir.

Miro la lista que tenia en sus manos y vio que necesitaban unos cuantos paños de limpieza para la cocina. Ahora que lo recordaba era bastante grande y se preguntaba como unas mujeres de esa edad tenían la fuerza y el estado físico. Bajo la miraba con tristeza. Ahora que recordaba a su madre que nunca puso un pie en la cocina de su casa. Era una mujer tan hermosa, delicada y tan elegante que… la señora Higurashi… no era capaz de ni de buscar su propia ropa, siempre tuvo a algún sirviente que lo hiciera por ella.

Tomo los paños del estante aun con la mirada baja pensando en su madre y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de chocar contra algo duro. Se sobo la frente con rapidez y levanto su mirada del suelo para ver que era. – Disculpe- dijo ella

Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz masculina- señorita Higurashi- dijo con algo de burla en sus palabras- que maravilla encontraba aquí-menciono

Kagome lo miro con un poco de resentimiento- buenos días señor Ikeda- dijo mirándolo seriamente.-

¿Eso es todo?- pregunto fingiendo dolor- ¿me golpeas y ni siquiera te disculpas?- se burlo

Si me disculpe- le recordó haciéndose camino entre la gente.- ahora con su permiso me retiro, tengo que llegar a casa temprano- y haciendo una leve reverencia se disponía alejarse del lugar.

Con agilidad el hombre la agarro del brazo- espere- dijo mirándola fijamente- solo esta bromeando- le dijo – buenos días, ¿Cómo esta mi nueva vecina?- pregunto

Estoy bien- contesto Kagome rápidamente mirando aquella mano casi inmensa que sujetaba su delgado brazo con tanta brusquedad-

No sabia que usted venia a lugares como este- le comento- digo, siendo una mujer tan millonaria, supuse que mandaría a algún empleado hacer las compras- le dijo

Pues se equivoco- le corrigió Kagome de frente- mi padre también trabaje duro para darme lo que tengo y mis trabajadores no son menos que yo- le informo intentado retroceder un poco pero sin éxito alguno.

Bueno- dijo Onigumo arrugando un poco su expresión- lo supuse, los Higurashi siempre han sido tan consideraros con la gente que trabaja para ellos. Es más, creo que son la única familia que los tiene viviendo en sus territorios y cabañas- le recordó.

Si, por lo menos no los tenemos viviendo como pordioseros- lo ataco- ya he escuchado rumores de que una hacienda vecina trata a su personal de una manera cruel. Quisiera encontrarme con el dueño, para darle mi punto de vista- le dijo mirando su brazo… ¿pero bueno que le pasaba a ese hombre que no la soltaba?

Onigumo le apretó mas fuerte el brazo- si, yo también he escuchado esos rumores- murmuro apretando sus dientes.

Onigumo!- lo llamo la voz de una mujer- Padre te busca- dijo la mujer.

Kikio- dijo Onigumo mirándola fijamente- no seas maleducada y saluda a nuestra vecina- le ordeno.

La mujer la miro con recelo y Kagome tuvo que torcer la boca para no soltarle la carcajada en la cara, la debía odiar por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar la tarde anterior- buenos días- dijo Kikio casi carraspeando.

Kagome soltó un suspiro- buenos días- le respondió- ahora si me suelta- dijo mirando a Onigumo fijamente. El joven comprendió lo que quería decir y soltó su brazo con lentitud.- ahora si me retiro- comento

Por cierto- dijo Kikio en tono de mandato- iré a visitar a Inuyasha esta tarde- le informo

Kagome solo la miro- no- le dijo

¿Cómo que no?- pregunto Kikio casi explotando en indignación era la segunda vez que esa mujer le hablaba en ese tono.

No puede ver a Inuyasha hoy- le informo- ¿y como por que no?- pregunto Kikio enojada.

Porque necesita descanso y lo último que necesita Inuyasha es que lo importunen.- le dijo mirándola de frente-

¿Cómo se atreve?- exclamo Kikio sintiéndose insultada, la habían tratado de impertinente y de invadir su propiedad, ahora mismo le iba a demostrar quien era ella.- yo tengo derecho a ver a Inuyasha cuando yo quiera, nunca me habían puesto problema y no me lo van a poner ahora, yo soy la hija de Naraku Ikeda y…

Y puedes ser reina si te da la gana- Kagome estaba furiosa y aburrida de esa mujercita- pero a mis tierras no entras y escúchame bien. No te quiero ver en mis territorios o llamare a la policía y te haré poner tras las rejas- hasta ganas tenia de darle sus buenas bofetadas- y en cuanto Inuyasha, te vera cuando tenga el día libre, de lo contrario no- Kagome se le acaba el aire de tanto levantar la voz y tuvo que arrugar el entrecejo para aparentar seriedad antes esa mujer que con esa expresión de horror le provocaban ganas de reír.

La detestaba, como odiaba a la tal Higurashi, que se creía mucho para prohibirle ver a su querido Inuyasha.- pues, la policía no hará nada, no se atreverían a poner tras las rejas a la hija de Naraku Ikeda.- desafió Kikio con un brillo en los ojos.

Kagome tomo aire de nuevo- pues creedme que si la demanda la pongo yo, les valdrá muy poco el nombre de su familia. Se lo advierto Kikio, no la quiero ver en mis tierras sin mi permiso. Usted es lo suficientemente mayor como para estar como una colegiala detrás de Inuyasha. Creedme que lejos de mis campos estará mejor y entre menos nos veamos más agradables serán nuestras vidas. Busque un marido que la atienda y deje de estar como loca en celo detrás de un obrero ajeno.- quizás si se le había pasado la lengua, pero esperaba que con eso no se metiera mas en su vida, ella no tenia problema con que Inuyasha la viera después de sus horas de trabajo pero no en sus campos, en otro lugar, lejos muy lejos de ahí, en la ciudad o en la plaza del pueblo.

Onigumo!- chillo Kikio a punto de darle un paro cardiaco- el joven solo la miro por el rabo de su ojo derecho y después desvió su mirada a Kagome. No sabia se agradecerle por poner a su hermana en su lugar o reclamarle por faltarle el respeto a un Ikeda.

¿Qué no piensas hacer nada?- preguntó enojada la mujer. Lo veía con enojo, esperaba que como hermanos que eran el la defendiera y la humillara pero solo encontró el silencio en los labios de su hermano menor. Bueno, si el no iba a cobrar esa falta de respeto ella si lo haría y sin pensarlo dos veces se le abalanzo a Kagome dejándola en el suelo con ella sobre su estomago preparada para darle un par de cachetadas.

-.-

Vieja Midoriko- dijo Kohaku entrando a la cocina con ganas de tomarse un vaso de jugo de mora bien frió. Entro dejando tierra en el piso recién trapeado y a la pobre mujer casi le da un paro.- la patrona se esta demorando mucho- comento

Es que la lista era algo larga- aclaro la mujer dándole una mirada fulminante- y es escúchame bien escuincle del demonio, la próxima vez que entres con los zapatos sucios a la cocina, te voy hacer limpiar el piso con la lengua.- no le daba con la el trapero que tenia en sus manos porque ya estaba muy vieja para eso… pero las ganas no le faltaban.

Kohaku soltó una carcajada- yo te amo, viejita- dijo el muchacho dándole un beso y saliendo con una sonrisa en sus labios un vaso de jugo en sus manos.

-.-

¿Entonces el patrón Higurashi nunca tuvo negocios con esa familia?- preguntó Inuyasha sentándose en la cama

No- dijo Miroku- nunca- lo miro con seguridad- es mas, se detestaban, el señor Higurashi no toleraba a esa familia, en especial a su hijo menor, Onigumo- comento- siempre han tenido problemas porque el patrón no les había querido vender parte de sus terrenos y cuando murió pensaron que todo cambiaria pero resulto que la señorita Kagome se mudo y les daño los planes.- le informo

Pero entonces- Inuyasha guardo silencio escucho pasos afuera de su cabaña y cruzo los dedos para que no fuera Kikio.

¡Miroku!- grito la voz de un obrero- Miroku!- grito de nuevo

Se levanto de la silla y abrió la puerta- ¿Qué sucede Hinka?- pregunto preocupado Miroku poniéndose el sombrero- la patrona esta en problemas- dijo joven secándose el sudor de la frente.

¿Cómo que en problemas?- cuestiono

Si- dijo el muchacho- es que al parecer se encontró con la hija de los Ikeda y la mujer se puso como fiera y se le tiro encima, se agarraron a golpes a mitad de la plaza- dijo.

¿Y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto mirando a Inuyasha quien los observaba sin poder escuchar lo que decían.

Pues don Totousai llamo- dijo- a su hijo le toco sepáralas y al parecer la señorita Kikio la hirió pero no saben con que- comento- ella esta en el hospital junto con el menor de ellos, Onigumo creo que menciono.- dijo- Midoriko dice que la vayas a buscar y la traigas antes que se monte en un carro con ese hombre- dijo

De acuerdo- afirmo Miroku- Inuyasha me voy- le hizo saber

¿Para donde?- pregunto poniéndose de pie a duras penas- todavía te quiero preguntar unas cosas mas de esa familia.

A buscar a la señorita Kagome- le dijo- ¿Por qué, en donde esta?- preguntó Inuyasha- Miroku tomo aire- es que se armo una pelea en la plaza- dijo Miroku viendo como Inuyasha lo miraba con los ojos abiertos- y al parecer fue entre ella y tu gran enamorada- dijo- y la hirió con algo pero no saben con que- le dijo.

¿Cómo?- preguntó Inuyasha con un brillo en los ojos- si- dijo Miroku- y ahora esta con el joven Onigumo en el hospital- Miroku lo escucho gruñir- Midoriko quiere que la vaya a traer porque no confía en ese hombre y siendo sinceros yo tampoco.

yo voy contigo- dijo Inuyasha rápidamente- ¿Cómo vas a ir en ese estado?- pregunto Miroku- voy a ir y punto.- dijo Inuyasha agarrando una camisa que había en la silla de noche y su sombrero, hoy se acaba ese problemita con Kikio Ikeda y el mal nacido de su hermano.

Miroku suspiro pesadamente mejor lo tenia bien cerca porque conociéndolo agarraba a golpes a Onigumo, y después desvió su mirada a la puerta, viéndolo salir como alma que lleva el diablo…


	5. Sesshomaru

Capitulo III: Celos de Hombre

**Capitulo V: Sesshomaru**

¡Acelera hombre!- le dijo Inuyasha a Miroku casi quitándole el volante de las manos. Ese hombre iba a cinco kilómetros por hora y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Bueno ¿y cual es el afán?- preguntó Miroku apropósito.- 

¿! Cómo que cual es el afán, bestia!?- preguntó Inuyasha – quien sabe lo que le hizo Kikio a la señorita Kagome, ¿que acaso quieres asistir a otro funeral? – pregunto

Miroku se echo a reír- tu estas loco, los golpes que te dio Kouga te dejaron de psiquiatra.- 

Inuyasha iba como tigre enjaulado. – ya no es para tanto, igual esta en el hospital seguro esta bien.- dijo

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo quería llegar rápido para que no tuviera que estar con Onigumo, vio el polvo que hacían las llantas de la camioneta y sintió que el corazón se le encogió de una manera brutal y pronto sintió sus latidos en la garganta con solo pensar en ella.

¿Segura que esta bien?- pregunto el medico mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo derecho de la joven.- he llamado a su hacienda y al parecer Midoriko mandara por usted.-

Estoy bien- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- pero no debió molestarse, no quiero preocupar a los muchachos y muchos menos a mi amiga, seguro debe estar dándose contra la pared de la preocupación- dijo con una risilla.

El medico la miro dulcemente- es usted igual a su querida madre- dijo y la miro

¿Era usted muy allegado a ella?- pregunto Kagome sonriendo.- si contesto el anciano, recuerdo el día que dio a luz, yo era el medico de turno y ella estaba histérica, nunca en mi vida había escuchado a una mujer decir tantas barbaridades en una noche- se burlo

Kagome sonrió, ella no podía creer lo que el medico le decía de su madre. Ella jamás le había escuchado ningún comentario ofensivo, era demasiado elegante para eso. – tu padre duro casi seis meses sin dormir después de que naciste y varias veces le toco irse a pasar la noche en los refugios.- dijo

Si- contesto Kagome- me lo imagino- se mofo. Escucharon la puerta abrirse. 

¿Ya la termino de examinar, Mioga?- pregunto Onigumo metiendo sus grandes manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. El medico lo miro con enojo. Ese muchacho no le daba buena espina y con mucha seguridad podía afirmar que no le haría nada bueno a la señorita Kagome.- no- contesto

Haga el favor de salir de mi consultorio- dijo el medico. - No tengo todo el día anciano- dijo el muchacho con fastidio.- 

Entonces te puedes ir por donde viniste- le contesto Kagome ante la falta de respeto que había presenciado. – no te han pedido que te quedes aquí- 

Lo juraba que si ese anciano no hubiera estado ahí le hubiera volteado la cara de una bofetada a esa… mujer. Era hermosa, si eso no se lo podía quitar, pero era tan creída que deseaba ponerla en su lugar, mostrarle quien era Onigumo Ikeda. Resoplo expulsando esos deseos del cuerpo. Le sonrió con hipocresía casi aniquilándola con la mirada- princesa, sabes bien que no tienes como irte- le dijo

ya llamaron para que me vinieran a buscar y pasare a buscar el carro a la plaza mas tarde- Kagome se levanto de la camilla y miro a Mioga agradecida.- y no me llames princesa, no seas insolente- le dijo.

Disculpe, pero el doctor esta ocupado- escucharon a una enfermera decir fuera del consultorio. – Tranquilo toro!- se escucho una voz burlarse.

Kagome reconoció la voz del hombre, era Miroku pero aun no sabia quien era el del alboroto- ¡que me deje entrar!- grito- ¡ o derrumbo el hospital!- amenazo

Inuyasha- resopló Kagome bajando la mirada ¿Qué hacia el ahí? – Disculpe- dijo y salio

Bueno ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que se quite de mi camino, que tengo que entrar a buscar a mi patrona?- Inuyasha estaba eufórico, mas que todo por el hecho de saber que el estaba allí adentro con ella. 

Ya le dije que no- contesto la mujer- tendrá que esperar.- mujer- murmuro Inuyasha

Bueno, pero se puede saber ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto Kagome mirándolo mientras contenía la risa.-

Inuyasha la miro aliviado, al parecer no había sido nada grave aunque la venda en su brazo no le gusto para nada- ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí?- le contesto enojado- la loca de la señorita Ikeda la agarro a golpes en la plaza ¿y cree que no me preocuparía por usted?- se le había ido la lengua, pero se le había ido bastante.

Kagome lo miro con ternura y algo sonrojada por lo que había dicho- estoy bien- dijo acercándose- ¿Cómo estas tu?- pregunto al ver las condiciones de su golpeado rostro.

Yo soy de acero- presumió ocultando la pena, solo la escucho reír. – bueno ya es hora de irnos, y dejar el alboroto en el hospital, esto no es un mercado como para que grites así- le recordó.

Disculpe, pero es que usted sabe, esa familia es de temer- murmuro Inuyasha.- mas respeto a tus superiores, obrero poca cosa- escucho una voz a sus espaldas. Onigumo se había puesto su sombrero y tenia las llaves de la camioneta en sus manos. 

Ni se inmuto a mirarlo, no quería perder el tiempo, pero cuando se recuperara le iba a dejar el orgullo en el piso. – discúlpate, insolente- le ordeno.

Kagome agarro la mano de Inuyasha.- el no se tiene que disculpar contigo- le dijo mirándolo fijamente.- porque el no ha dicho nada que no sea cierto- le recordó.

No lo puedo creer- dijo Onigumo indignado- ¿Cómo puedes permitir que sean tan igualados? si este fuera mi obrero ya…- 

¿ya le hubieras dado unos cuantos golpes?- le pregunto Kagome- si ya se, en el pueblo todos hablan de la clase de hombre que eres, no mas que un cobarde que se aprovecha de las necesidades de los demás para creerse el gran señor- 

no tenia por que escucharla y con un movimiento rápido la agarro del brazo lastimado, haciéndola gemir en dolor.- no alcanzo a pronunciar una palabra cuando ya Miroku lo tenia sujetado del cuello.- suéltela- le ordeno.

Onigumo lo miro seriamente, lo tenía acorralado y retrocedió asqueado. – No me toques.- dijo marchándose rápidamente.

¡Y para la próxima dile a la vejete de tu hermana que se necesita mas que una navaja para sacarme del camino!- grito Kagome. Miroku soltó la carcajada con gusto e Inuyasha la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bueno vamos a la casa- dijo Kagome mirándolos- y tu, eres mas terco que Sango ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

La vine a buscar, que mas voy hacer aquí- le respondió Inuyasha- para eso mande por Miroku para que te quedaras reposando…- le contesto Kagome.

Bueno, por lo menos agradezca, no me regañe- dijo- además, no quería que ese hombre este cerca de usted. No ha hecho mas que mentirle, nunca tuvo negocios con su señor padre.- dijo Inuyasha.

Eso lo se- dijo Kagome- y no te preocupes, no creo que se nos cruce en el camino por un largo tiempo.- Kagome miro a Miroku- gracias por defenderme- le sonrió

Para servirle patrona- dijo Miroku sintiéndose como una hormiga bajo la mirada de Inuyasha. O se alejaba de la joven o Inuyasha lo fulminaba con el pensamiento.

Señorita Kagome- la llamo Miroku- con su permiso, ¿Qué le hizo a la señora Kikio?- pregunto.

Kagome solo rió- digamos que yo no tuve que utilizar una navaja para dejarla como muñeca pasada por arroyo. Esa mujer se llevo lo que merecía, a ver si deja quieto a Inuyasha de una vez por todas.- sonrió mirándolo dulcemente. Sintiendo como su corazón latía con violencia. 

¡No me toquen!- grito Kikio al verse postrada a una cama con el cuerpo adolorido, una jaqueca que la estaba matando y magullada hasta los huesos. Ahora si que era verdad que la iba a aniquilar. Nada más como la había dejado. Esa flacucha tenia fuerza y sacaba las garras como una gata. 

Escucho como la puerta se cerraba con violencia.- su padre esta muy enojado- dijo la criada sentándose en los pieseros de la amplia cama. –

Me importa un rábano lo que diga el- dijo Kikio mirándola fijamente.- Kanna- la llamo.

Diga- contesto la joven- ¿en donde esta Onigumo?- pregunto

Acaba de llamar- contesto la criada- estaba en camino a la casa. Venia del hospital, al parecer la señorita Higurashi no estaba muy herida… no tanto como usted- se burlo.

No seas insolente- le grito Kikio- mal nacida. Falle porque se movió, de lo contrario ya estaría en el mas allá con el rabo verde de su padre. – deje la necedad. – Kanna le reprocho.- no cometa una locura.

No te he pedido tu opinión, así que no me la des- le dijo Kikio- ahora retirarte, no te quiero ver la cara- le ordeno.

Ni Inuyasha, ni Miroku creían lo que Kagome le estaba contando. Pobre mujer, pobre Kikio. La habían dejado como chuzada por un toro. Para cuando habían llegado a la hacienda, estaba una camioneta a la entrada. Debía ser Kouga que estaba de vuelta del hospital. Y todos escucharon a Inuyasha gruñir.

Ya regreso el pobre diablo ese- dijo enojado. – que no se me atraviese o lo termino de mandar al cajón.- comentó

Tu no le vas hacer nada a Kouga, porque si lo haces la que te va mandar al cajón soy yo- le advirtió Kagome.- ahora regresa a su cabaña. es hora que te cambien las vendas.- ordeno.

Bajaron de la camioneta y los recibió Midoriko con una tarta de manzana. Miroku no espero para atravesarse media de un solo bocado mientras que Inuyasha solo probó un poco y Kagome la guardo para después. - ¿y sango?

¡Ahora es que te acuerdas de mi, mala clase!- grito la joven desde las escaleras.- por Dios, casi hago un hueco en el piso del cuarto de lo preocupada que me tenias. ¿Qué te hizo Cleopatra?- 

Todos se miraron confundidos… - ¿Cleopatra?- preguntaron…

Si, esa mujer es más vieja que una momia- dijo sango mirándola seriamente viendo como soltaba la risa.- no te rías que no es chiste. Muéstrame el brazo.- le ordeno.

Pareces mi madre- se quejo Kagome- o creedme que si fuera tu mama, ya te había dado tu buena tunda- dijo sango- no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias, te fuiste y no dijiste nada y lo primero que me dice Midoriko cuando bajo esta mañana es que estas en el hospital porque se te dio por agarrarte a golpes con Kikio.- le dijo.

Bueno ya- le contesto Kagome, mostrándole el brazo- no fue nada grave- le aclaro.- por cierto ¿llego Kouga?- pregunto Kagome 

No- contesto Midoriko. – Entonces de ¿Quién es la camioneta que esta afuera?- pregunto Inuyasha.

No se.- contesto la mujer. Se miraron confundidos. Nadie Kouga no había regresado a la hacienda y solo habían sacado dos camionetas ese día. La de Miroku y en la que se habían llevado a Kouga al hospital el día anterior. 

Bueno pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto sango. Kagome la miro y tomo aire… la historia era bastante larga. 

Llego el invitado que esperaba, señor Naraku- dijo Kanna haciendo una reverencia. 

¿Esta en la casa de los Higurashi?- pregunto el anciano.- si- respondió la criada. 

Avísame cuando llegue a nuestra hacienda- dijo poniendo la taza de te a un lado. Se alegraba de poder ver a su sobrino de nuevo.

¡Midoriko!- grito uno de los muchachos- 

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la anciana sacando un plato del estante.- es que allá en las siembras hay un hombre que busca a la patrona. 

¿Y ya lo hiciste pasar?- pregunto la mujer.

No Mido- contesto el peón. – entro por la parte de atrás de la hacienda. Usted sabe que solo nosotros estamos por ahí. Y caminaba con un aire de señor y dueño de esto que no lo deje pasar hasta que la señorita Kagome lo autorizara.- dijo

Hiciste bien- contesto Midoriko.- vamos para que le digas, ella ahora esta en el estudio con la señorita Sango.

Bueno Kagome, ya sabes que esa familia es peligrosa. Semejante fichita salio la vieja esa de Kikio.- dijo Sango tomando aire.

Si- dijo Kagome tecleando rápidamente en su computador. Había muchas cosas en su mente y todo pasaba tan rápido que la fluidez con la que sus dedos escribían la tenia impresionada.- sigo preguntándome de quien será esa camioneta.- dijo

debe ser de aquí- contesto sango- seguro alguno de los peones la saco para hacer algún mandado y no la guardo- resopló- no se me hace nada raro que no sepas ni de quien es, ya que gracias a tu terquedad no conoces los territorios en los que vives.

Bueno mujer- dijo Kagome- deja de sermonearme. Eres peor que mi agente- dijo Kagome.

Por cierto… -sango fue interrumpida por Midoriko cuando toco la puerta. 

Disculpe- dijo la mujer- pero hay alguien que la solicita en los campos-dijo.

Sango y Kagome se miraron- o bien puede ser la camioneta de la persona que te esta buscando- dijo Sango cruzándose de piernas.

Kagome dejo de teclear- ¿y quien es?- pregunto extrañada. Solo Bankotsu sabia que iba a estar ahí y por lo que sabia no la iría a visitar sino hasta un poco después de tres meses. 

Midoriko miro al obrero- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó. Escucho al joven murmurar algo que no entendió. se pudo se pie y se arreglo un poco la cabellera negra.

Quédate aquí sango- dijo Kagome- llevarte a Miroku- dijo sango- capaz y es Onigumo buscando problemas.-

No- negó Midoriko mirándola fijamente.- La busca el señor Tsukimoto.- dijo – Sesshomaru Tsukimoto.- finalizo, para ver a Kagome para en seco y palidecer. Por el aspecto de su rostro, ese nombre y ese hombre no eran nada buenos… y por lo visto los problemas en esa hacienda solo habían comenzado. 


	6. Tiempo Atras

Capitulo VI: Tiempo atrás

**Capitulo VI: Tiempo atrás**

Que se vaya- le dijo Sango a Midoriko al escuchar el nombre de Sesshomaru- ese hombre no es bienvenido aquí- le dijo

La empleada miro como Kagome se sentaba lentamente en su silla y no decía nada, así que dándose la vuelta le dio la orden al obrero y se retiraron.

Sango miro a Kagome enojada- ¿Cómo rayos sabe ese hombre que estas aquí?- ella ya sabia la respuesta.

Kagome se agarro los dedos índices y trago en seco- no se- le contesto sin mirarla a los ojos.

Sango le tomo la cara enojada- ¿le dijiste que estabas aquí?- le pregunto

No- le contesto Kagome- fue Bankotsu- le respondió

Ese incompetente- murmuro Sango- ¿y por que se lo dijo?- le volvió a preguntar

No lo se- le dijo Kagome- Bankotsu me comento que Sesshomaru había ido a la empresa a buscarme y que cuando el le dijo que me había ido de Tokio se puso eufórico, le dijo que lo iba a matar a golpes si no le decía en donde estaba- le comunico

Sango le soltó el rostro- escúchame bien Kagome, por tu bien es mejor que no lo veas, ese hombre te lastimo mucho y no te quiero ver llorar mas- Kagome bajo su mirada derrotada. Sango tenia razón, lo mejor era no verlo… aunque no pudo evitar recordar la vez que lo vio después de tanto tiempo… cuando ya habían dejado de ser niño y se habían vuelto todos unos jóvenes.

_Pero bueno Sesshomaru- dijo una mujer a su lado- quita la cara larga hijo- se lo ordeno._

_Lo juro madre que esto me lo cobro- comento el joven mientras se acomodaba el saco que tenia puesto. _

_Si, si, si- dijo su madre- te cobraras todo lo que quieras otro día, ahora quita la cara de amargue que tienes siempre y sonríe un poco.- le tomo el rostro y lo miro fijamente.- estas pálido muchacho. Ven y te pongo rubor en las mejillas- comento mientras tomaba una brocha con intenciones de aplicarle polvo en el rostro_

_¿Bueno pero tu estas loca o que?- dijo alejándose rápidamente- mejor me voy a atender a tus invitados. – resoplo y se marcho del cuarto. Había que ver que su madre le estaban cayendo los años. Pero así la quería._

_Bajo las escaleras y para cuando había llegado al salón de la mansión Tsukimoto, ya habían unos cuantos invitados con copas en las manos y otros entrando al igual que el. Ni se digno a saludarlos, tenia demasiada pereza y fastidio como para hacerlo. Apenas vio pasar a un mesero le ordeno la copa de güisqui tal como le gustaba y tuvo que esconderse cuando vio a su madre acercase casi corriendo a donde el estaba._

_Demonio mal educado- le recrimino- ten modales Sesshomaru, hay gente muy importante y lo sabes- comento_

_Si, ya lo se- le recordó- por cierto, ¿ya llego el tío Naraku?- pregunto_

_No vendrá este año- le contesto la mama mientras saludaba de lejos a una pareja que acaba de entrar al salón._

_¿Y por que no?- cuestiono Sesshomaru, por lo general el tío Naraku nunca se perdía una reunión de clases sociales, en especial si prima Kikio y su primo Onigumo. La única que no asistía a esos eventos era Tsubaki y lo mucho que la envidiaba por no tener que hacerlo._

_Vio como una de las empleadas de esa noche le murmuraba algo al oído a su madre y la miro curioso.- ven hijo- dijo la mujer halándolo de la brazo.- ya llegaron los Higurashi.- Sesshomaru solo opto por seguirla_

_-.-_

_Kagome debes comportarte a la altura- le recordaba su madre mientras miraba a su alrededor saludando de sonrisa a las diferentes parejas que habían allí.- mira, ahí viene Sara, parate recta.- le ordeno_

_Vio como su madre se acerco a saludarle felizmente. Su padre muy serio solo opto por darle la mano a la mujer.- querida, pero si Kagome esta hermosa-dijo Sara mirándola de pies a cabeza como si estuviera en mostrador. – mira Kagome, te acuerdas de mi hijo ¿cierto?- dijo la mujer poniéndolos frente a frente- Sesshomaru ella es Kagome, mira lo linda que esta- la mujer siguió parloteando pero Sesshomaru solo pudo mirarla a los ojos, fijamente con ganas de que desapareciera todo… todo menos ella… _

-.-

Lo siento joven- dijo Midoriko mirándolo fijamente. El hombre era bastante apuesto. Tenía un sombrero que cubría su cabeza y dejaba escapar unos mechones de cabello negro que hacían un hermoso contraste con sus ojos verdes. Era alto, musculoso, elegante… todo un señor de ciudad- pensó la mujer.

¿Cómo que lo siente?- preguntó carraspeando un poco.- ¿En donde esta Kagome?

Ella no desea ser molestada en estos momentos, esta ocupada…-Midoriko hizo una pausa- haciendo un papeleo del ganado y las cosechas- mintió

Sesshomaru la miro no muy convencido – ¿a que hora estará libre?- pregunto impaciente- no sabría decirle, lo mejor que es que regreso otro día, quizás ella lo pueda atender.- le contesto

Sesshomaru la miro serio y sin mas remedio se marcho.- disculpe- le llamo Midoriko- ¿es usted algo de la patrona?- pregunto

Si- contesto Sesshomaru y sin decir más se marcho.

**-.-**

Pensé te demorarías mas en esas tierras- dijo Naraku mientras invitaba a Sesshomaru a sentarse en el sofá que había en el estudio en donde lo esperaba.

Se negó a verme- dijo Sesshomaru como si hubiera estado esperando esa respuesta por parte Kagome.

Pero sobrino- dijo Naraku- déjala ir ya, igual tu la abandonaste por otra, ¿acaso crees que te aceptara de nuevo?- intentaba ser realista, el no tenia nada en contra de los Higurashi, pero sus hijos si, y por el bien de las dos familias decidió alejarse de ellos.

No- dijo Sesshomaru arrugando el entrecejo, ella me tiene que escuchar, porque tú más que nadie sabes que mis sentimientos son verdaderos. Yo aun la amo- dijo abiertamente mientras Kikio escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Bueno pero que tenia el palo con patas andante de la Higurashi que a todos les gustaba?, de algo le tenía que servir ese amor que Sesshomaru siente por esa mujercita, de algo… pero no sabia de que

_Ven aquí pequeño demonio- le llamo Sesshomaru mientras la agarraba de la estrecha cintura para abrazarla. Ya se las había ingeniado para que ella fuera su novia. La verdad fue que después de esa fiesta no se la pudo sacar de la mente y se propuso tenerla a su lado y lo logro._

_¡Déjame!- grito Kagome riéndose.- no sin que antes me beses- le dijo el mirándola fijamente a esos ojitos azules que le encantaban. – No- dijo Kagome sacándole la lengua_

_¡Eres una delincuente!- se burlo- ¡¿te robas mi amor y ahora no me quieres dar un beso!?- le cuestiono mirándola de manera tierna._

_La adoraba, la quería, la amaba, si… la amaba como a nada en este mundo, como su fuera al aire que respiraba, el agua que necesitaba para vivir… si, ella era indispensable en su vida. _

_Sesshomaru- lo llamo Kagome sobandole el rostro- cierra los ojos pequeñín- le ordeno y el como su mas fiel seguidor lo hizo, para esperar que ella capturara su labios en un calido beso, lento, tierno, suave y profundo… como le gustaban a el… como se los había enseñado ella._

_Te amo, Sesshomaru- le susurro entre besos y el solo se perdió entre las caricias de sus finas manos sobre su oscuro cabello._

-.-

¿Escuchaste, Inuyasha?- pregunto Kohaku mientras se postraba en la silla de la cocina a tomarse un vaso de jugo de mora frió-

¿Regreso el mugroso de Kouga?- pregunto burlándose. – No hombre, del joven que vino buscando a la señorita Kagome.- le comento

Inuyasha lo aniquilo con la mirada.- ¿Qué hombre?- pregunto rápidamente.

Un joven, se veía muy adinerado, ya varios obreros lo habían visto por estos lados, mas que todo en la hacienda de los Ikeda.- comento.- según me contó Midoriko conoce muy bien a la patrona, porque cuando le pregunto que si era algo de ella, le contesto que si.- le informo

Si- contesto otro obrero sentándose al lado de Kohaku- y al parecer algo paso porque también escuche que se puso muy pálida cuando le dijeron que la buscaba y la señorita Sango estaba muy enojada, tanto que no dejo que pasara a la hacienda.- comento

Se levanto de golpe, casi destruyendo todo a su paso y se marcho con la frente arrugada. Si ese "joven" se relacionaba con la familia Ikeda, nada bueno venia hacer a esas tierras…

-.-

Se dejo caer lentamente sobre su cama y solo pudo acariciar tristemente sus blancas sabanas. Sesshomaru- ese nombre tan lindo se le había escapado de los labios como el aire y su corazón latía con tanta violencia que pensó se le saldría del pecho.

¿A que has regresado?- se pregunto… miro el techo de su habitación… ¿a que había regresado, si poco era lo que quedaba… de ese pasado?-

_¡Bajate de ese árbol!- le grito Kagome desde abajo. Por todos los dioses, es__e hombre estaba loco, solo a el se le ocurría montarse a las ramas de ese árbol tan grande._

_¡Sube Kagome!- le grito Sesshomaru desde lo alto- quiero mostrarte algo.- le hizo saber. _

_Pero no puedo- le contesto- sabes lo mal que me va con los árboles- le recordó- _

_¡No te preocupes, le hice unos taches al árbol, así sabrás en donde poner los pies!- le grito- sube amor, necesito que veas esto- resoplo vencida y tuvo mas que hacerse mono para llegar a la rama en donde la esperaba Sesshomaru sentado._

_Te demoraste mucho princesa- le dijo para recibirla entre sus brazos.- y bien ¿Qué me querías mostrar?- pregunto la pelinegro. – Mira- dijo se__ñalándole un nido a unos pocos centímetros de donde ellos estaban. _

_Los ojos de Kagome brillaron- son hermosos- le susurro.- si- le contesto Sesshomaru mirándolos- ¿no te gustaría tener polluelos algún día, Kagome?- le pregunto._

_Lo miro un tanto asombrada por la pregunta. Sesshomaru poco habla de una familia y mucho menos de que ella quedara embarazada.- claro que me gustaría- le contesto- es lo que mas anhelo.- Sesshomaru le tomo el rostro suavemente- pero serán míos, los polluelos y tu- rozo sus labios con los de Kagome y dejo que su aliento le acariciara el rostro, como una suave pluma. _

_Mira- le dijo mostrándole una cajita de paja- ábrela- le insito. Sus manos se volvieron torpes mientras la sostenía, pues el anillo que había dentro solo podía significar una cosa- ¿quieres ser mi pajarita, Kagome?- le pregunto- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- finalizo para verla sonreír. _

-.-

Es bueno verte de nuevo, primo – Onigumo le estrechaba la mano a Sesshomaru de una manera firme.-

No has cambiado nada- dijo Kikio mientras entraba a la sala- estas igual de apuesto- le comento dándole un beso en la mejilla.- lo mismo digo, Kikio.- contesto Sesshomaru.

Y cuéntanos ¿a que has venido?- pregunto Onigumo mientras se sentaba en la silla de cuero y encendía un puro.- tenias tiempo de no pasar por estas tierras.- comento

Si- le dijo Sesshomaru quitándose el sombrero- he venido a arreglar unos asuntos con la dueña de la hacienda vecina- dijo

Casi se ahoga con el humo, y de no ser por Kikio que le dio unos cuantos golpes en la espalda estaría saliendo de la clínica en un cajón. Y con un demonio esa mujer pegaba duro.- con Kagome Higurashi- le dijo

Si- Sesshomaru lo miro asombrado- ¿la conoces?- le pregunto

Si- contesto Kikio enojada- es una mosca muerta que se cree mucho pero simplemente es una arrastrada rabo…- vio como Sesshomaru casi la fulmino con la mirada verdosa y se callo de inmediato.

Deberíamos tenerte aquí mas seguido- dijo Naraku riéndose- con esas mirada, la tendríamos callada todo el día- Kikio lo miro con cara de fastidio… - muy chistoso papa- le dijo enojada.

¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru?- le pregunto- ¿Por qué te pones así?- le pregunto Onigumo

Por nada primo- le contesto mirándolo fijamente.

Ahora me retiro, fue un viaje muy largo y deseo descansar si me lo permiten- dijo mirando a su tío- que descases muchacho- dijo Naraku dándole un abrazo-

¿Y tu desde cuando te llevas tan bien con el?-le cuestiono Kikio- lo tratas mejor que a mi.- le dijo.

No digas estupideces- contesto Naraku enojado- el se merece todo lo bueno… pero como humano a cometido muchos errores… demasiados.

Onigumo lo siguió con la mirada. Algo no le gustaba de su reacción al escuchar hablar a Kikio tan mal de Kagome y el quería saber que era…

-.-

¿Ya Inuyasha se durmió?- le pregunto Kagome a Midoriko antes de subir a su cuarto a dormir.-

Si- contesto la mujer- muy temprano. Al parecer las heridas le dolían un poco- le comento

Mañana lo iré a ver a su cabaña- dijo Kagome- le llevare el desayuno para que no le toque moverse tanto.-

Buenas noches- dijo dándole un beso a la anciana- descase Midoriko, descase- y finalmente salio de la cocina.

-.-

_¿Tu siempre me vas amar, verdad Sessho?- le pregunto Kagome girándose sobre la cama mientras sentía como los brazos de Sesshomaru se desplazaban sobre su cintura. _

_Siempre- le contesto atrayéndola a su cuerpo- siempre, siempre, siempre, hasta que se acabe todo, todito, todo- le dijo_

_¿Y estarás aquí conmigo hasta que nos pongamos viejitos y nos vayamos al cielo?- le volvió a preguntar- Siempre voy a estar contigo, Kagome- le contesto dándole un beso- yo no soy nada sin ti, eres lo mejor y mas importante que tengo. No sabría que hacer sin tu amor…- le confeso_

-.-

Miro la sortija que tenia en sus manos, el diamante era enorme y brillaba tanto como el sol. Había tantas promesas en ese trozo de metal que hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

_¿Prometes nunca irte de mi lado?- le pregunto_

_Lo prometo- dijo levantando su mano derecha y besándola lentamente, como le gustaban los besos a ella._

Ya nada podía hacer, porque todo eso había sido hacia mucho tiempo atrás y como lo pensó nunca cumplió lo que le prometió esa tarde.


	7. Principe Azul

Capitulo VI: Tiempo atrás

**Capitulo VII: Príncipe Azul**

-.-

¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Kagome al bajar las escaleras de su casa para encontrarse con Inuyasha esperándola en la sala-

Si- contesto quitándose el sombrero- he venido para pedirle permiso para regresar a los campos- dijo Inuyasha.

Pero si mira como estas- le dijo Kagome- no ha pasado ni dos días desde que diste golpes con Kouga y ¿ya quieres regresar?-le pregunto- ni te puedes sostener-

Inuyasha hizo una mueca enojado y sabia bien que le iba a decir eso. Pero es que en esa casa todos estaban locos si pensaban que el se iba a quedar echado en una cama por una semana.- la respuesta es no- le dijo Kagome

¿Y como por que no?- le pregunto Inuyasha enojado- porque soy tu patrona y te lo ordeno- le dijo Kagome sonriendo de una manera triunfante

Tenía ganas de estrangularla- pues poco me vale su orden, así que me retiro a mis trabajos.-Inuyasha se puso el sombrero y a Kagome casi se le cayo la mandíbula ante las palabras de Inuyasha.

Pues escúchame bien- le dijo- si sales a trabajar te mando a otro rancho- dijo Kagome para ver como se paraba en seco y se volteaba. – Usted no seria capaz de eso- le dijo Inuyasha acercándose cojeante a ella.

No me tientes- le dijo Kagome mirándolo desafiante.

-si usted me manda a otro rancho, yo le quemo la cosecha- le reto Inuyasha. Kagome lo miro enojada, como le provocaba darle con un palo por irrespetuoso- pues…pues…- bingo- pues si tu me quemas la cosecha, yo te traigo a Kikio- finalizo para ver como el la miraba con los ojos abiertos. Había ganado la batalla

Tramposa- le reprocho- mal perdedor- le dijo ella- por cierto Inuyasha, ya que mañana no vas hacer nada en los campos ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a las ciudad por unas cosas que no pude traer?- le pregunto

Claro- dijo- con tal de no quedarme encerrado todo el día, voy a donde sea-

Entonces mañana a las diez saldremos e iremos por Kouga al hospital que lo dan de alta.- dijo

Vea patrona- la llamo Inuyasha- ¿Por qué no manda a ese a otro rancho?- pregunto Inuyasha- si, y tu te irías con el- dijo Kagome para retirarse.

-.-

¿Qué lees?- le pregunto Kikio a Sesshomaru mientras entraba al estudio-

Nada- dijo el dejando el papel a un lado- solo era una carta-

¿De la tal Higurashi?- pregunto con recelo

¿Qué deseas Kikio?- pregunto Sesshomaru evitando una conversación que a Kikio no le incumbía. Su prima podía ser algo metida… demasiado a su parecer. – Nada- dijo ella sentándose a su lado- solo saber que hubo entre Kagome y tu.- contesto

¿Y como por que querrías tu saber eso?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente. Kikio trago en seco y juro que el aire se le acaba ante la intensa mirada de su primo.-

Curiosidad- le contesto- pues deja de ser curiosa Kikio y no te metas en lo que no te importa.- le contesto Sesshomaru secamente.

No seas grosero primo- le reprocho Kikio como niña pequeña- solo pregunto porque al parecer ella fue alguien muy importante para ti y pues si quieres que ella te ame de nuevo…- Kikio hizo una pausa mientras observaba la reacción de Sesshomaru-… bueno, pero tienes razón, eso no es mi problema.- y dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos en la cena- dijo y se fue por donde entro.

-.-

Kagome- la llamo Sango desde la puerta- entra- le dijo la pelinegro sentada en la silla del tocador que había en su cuarto.

¿Te estas limpiando la herida?- le pregunto mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama-

Si- contesto Kagome- no duele tanto como esperaba.

Oye Kagome – dijo sango- ¿será que puedo salir esta noche?- pregunto apenada. Kagome la miro extrañada- pero bueno, ¿yo que soy tu mama?- se echo a reír- claro que puedes salir, no tienes que decirme-

Bueno pero es que esta es tu casa y…- Kagome la interrumpió- esta también es tu casa Sango. ¿Pero dime, a donde vas?- pregunto

Este…- sango trago en seco y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió el borde de la camisa blanca que tenia. – pues… - volvió a tragar. Lo mas penoso era decirle con quien iba.- pues a caminar… si, a caminar por ahí- le dijo

Hmm… - Kagome la miro fijamente- ¿vas sola? acuérdate que las carreteras son peligrosas en la noche- le recordó- tu sabes, los vagabundos y borrachos, sin contar a los rancheros que te pueden… - Sango pego un grito.-

NO VOY SOLA, VOY CON MIROKU!- le dijo para luego taparse la boca. Kagome sonrió complacida.

-.-

¿En que piensas cabeza dura?- le pregunto Miroku a Inuyasha mientras se acomodaba el sombrero frente al espejo del baño.-

En nada- contesto Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido- no te creo…- le contesto Miroku.

Bueno hombre, es que desde el almuerzo no dejo de pensar en la persona que vino buscando a la patrona.- le confeso.

Si- dijo Miroku- Sango me…- Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido- oye atrevido ¿tu desde cuando tuteas a la amiga de la patrona?- pregunto

Este… es que ella esta hermosa, Inuyasha y pues hemos estado hablando por un tiempo y pues… me deja decirle Sango- Inuyasha lo miro fijamente tenia cara de idiota enamorado y le costo bastante contener la risa- degenerado, ¿y entre tanta parla que tuvieron, le contaste de todas las novias que tienes?- le pregunto

Cállate hombre, no me sales la salida de esta noche.- le dijo Miroku- pero como te iba diciendo, Sango me dijo que ese hombre había sido el prometido de la señorita Kagome-Miroku hizo una pausa mientras observaba como Inuyasha arrugaba la sabana que cubría su cama con un puño.

y la dejo por otra mujer, la patrona sufrió mucho, por eso fue que ella se molesto tanto cuando lo vio y lo mando a correr mientras que la jefa se puso muy mal, me dijo que pensó que se iba a desmayar, estaba tan blanca como los huevos de las gallinas.- le comento

¿Dices que la dejo?- pregunto Inuyasha enojado- si- contesto Miroku- solo un desgraciado haría eso- comento Inuyasha.-

ni me lo digas, por eso es que no abandono a mis novias, siempre las tengo a mi lado- dijo Miroku orgulloso- largate ya pervertido, lo tuyo es machismo no amor- dijo Inuyasha tirandole una almohada encima para luego echarse a reir.

-.-

Una brisa helada hizo que los poros de su piel se elevaran y dieran un respingo. Sus cabellos volaron por todo el lugar y maldijo mientras intentaba acomodarlos…pero era inútil.

Sujeto su pequeño abrigo para darse un poco mas de calor y siguió caminando hasta una loma que había unos cuantos metros de la casa… desde ahí, podía ver otras haciendas y el cielo estrellado de esa noche.

Suspiro pesadamente y de dejo caer lentamente sobre el pasto. Por algún motivo no pensó en Sesshomaru, ni en los problemas que podía causar al negarse a verlo, conociéndole el temperamento de seguro le traía a la policía y la hacia sacar de la casa con esposas. Claro, el quería pedirle disculpas con un libro de excusas. Estiro sus brazos hacia delante, como si intentara atrapar una estrella y contarle un secreto y se burlo de si misma ante semejante inmadures. – No debería estar aquí- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Tu tampoco- dijo ella sin sorprenderse, ya sabia que el iba a estar dando vueltas por esos lados, siempre lo hacia.

Yo hago mi trabajo, usted esta buscando un resfriado- le dijo arrugando el entrecejo.- ¿tu solo piensas en trabajar, no es cierto Inuyasha?- le pregunto mirando a la figura que estaba parada detrás de su cabeza mientras le sonreía cómicamente.

Tengo que asegurarme de tener para comer- dijo seriamente.- a ti nunca te hará falta la comida Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras lo miraba fijamente. Por algún motivo esa raya que se formaba cuando arrugaba su frente le daba ganas de reír.- ¿Por qué eres tan malgeniado?- le pregunto.

El levanto la ceja- mire usted, el burro diciéndole al puerco orejón.- se burlo- usted es mas malgeniada que yo- se mofo.

Kagome se puso de pie de un salto-insolente, yo no soy malgeniada- se defendió-

Si lo es- le dijo Inuyasha riéndose- no mas mírese lo arrugada que tiene la frente de tanto enojarse y revirar.- le dijo

Pues mira la cara de ogro que te quedo a ti de tanto pelear- se burlo ella mientras lo veía parar de reír para mirarla fijamente. – si no fuera mi patrona, ya la hubiera puesto como gallina desplumada- le dijo

Kagome no aguanto la risa ante tal comentario y se dejo caer nuevamente a la grama para reír a gusto. – Ven aquí Inuyasha.- dijo ella.

El solo se sentó a su lado mientras la miraba. No lo podía negar, Kagome era sumamente hermosa.- ¿no puede dormir?- le pregunto mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

No- dijo ella mirando a las estrellas mientras posaba su mano en su plano estomago- demasiadas cosas en mi mente.

¿Y supongo que el tal Sesshomaru Tsukimoto es una de ellas?- le sugirió

Si- dijo Kagome sin negárselo- la verdad es que su presencia en estas tierras me perturba bastante- le dijo Kagome mirándolo de medio lado.- ¿Cómo sabias que era eso?- le pregunto

lo supuse- le dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole a medias- escuche que ustedes habían tenido un pasado áspero- dejo de hablar para pensar bien en las palabras que iba a utilizar para decirle lo siguiente- pero para serle sincero me muero de ganas porque ponga un pie en este rancho de nuevo, para partirle la cara por poco hombre- le dijo enfadado.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida- por lo visto Sango anda de boca floja con Miroku- dijo-

Inuyasha rió- si- dijo- y usted perdonara, pero ese mal nacido se merece eso y mas por lastimarla.- dijo el

Kagome suspiro- eso ya no me importa Inuyasha – le hizo saber- Sesshomaru fue alguien al cual ame en un pasado, pero ya no siento nada por el. Es solo que tenerlo cerca me pone mal, solo con recordar lo que hizo y los meses que pase controlada por pastillas antidepresivas me hace avergonzarme de mi misma.

No tiene nada de que tener vergüenza, usted es una mujer muy hermosa y fuerte…- Inuyasha dejo de hablar- maldita lengua la mía- pensó

La miro por el rabito de l ojo y vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Un rubor que la hacia ver como una muñequita de porcelana. – Gracias- le dijo ella sonriendo.- hacia mucho que no escuchaba a un hombre decir eso con tanta sinceridad.-

Desvió su mirada apenado.- sabes Inuyasha, en este tiempo que no vas a poder trabajar en los campos te voy a convertir en mi asistente- dijo ella- serás como mi sombra- se rió

¿Es un castigo o una bendición?- pregunto- vuelves a preguntar eso y voy hacer que te corten las bolas por atrevido- le dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente.

Inuyasha trago en seco y casi se desmaya al pensar en el dolor.- bueno pero no se enoje, solo era una broma- dijo el riendo nervioso.

Ellas le sonrió- piensa en que saldrás de estos campos y te llevare a donde yo vaya- dijo sonriéndole- ¿te agrada la idea?- le pregunto

Claro que si- dijo el sonriendo- pero yo soy un bruto para esas cosas, para lo único que sirvo es para montar una caballo y correr tras las vacas… y usted sabe…- bajo su mirada apenado

Bruto no eres- dijo ella- y que importa, gracias a ti, esta hacienda es prospera…- dijo ella.

Oiga patrona- dijo el- Kagome- le corrigió ella-

Patrona- dijo Inuyasha contradiciéndola.- ¿es cierto que Kouga sale mañana del hospital?-pregunto

Si- contesto ella- pero no te preocupes, se pasara unos días en la casa de su familia y cuando regrese le diré que lo he trasladado a la hacienda que tenemos en Nagano- dijo.

Inuyasha sonrió triunfante- pero a lo que empieces a pelear con el te mando a la que queda en Nagasaki- le dijo

La miro fulminante, si tan solo pudiera darle un sape, si tan solo pudiera darle un sape…

-.-

No es hora como para que estés merodeando por los pasillos- dijo Sesshomaru mientras miraba a Kikio fijamente-

No puedo dormir- dijo ella- la imagen de la mujercita esa de la cual estas, enamorado me atormenta. – le confeso. Todo iba a salir como lo planeaba, una mentirita le serviría para que Sesshomaru se apresurara en enamorarla de nuevo.- el solo hecho de imaginarla con Inuyasha me pone furiosa-

Sesshomaru dejo caer la carta que tenia en la mano-¿Quién es Inuyasha?- le pregunto enojado y Kikio sonrió.

Un obrero de esas tierras- dijo Kikio- no la ha dejado en paz desde que llego y pues ella se deja. Últimamente se la pasan juntos y según escuche se van desde muy temprano y llegan después de que el sol se haya puesto. – mintió.

Apretó sus puños- ese maldito obrero gusta de ella.- dijo.

Pues se podría decir que si- dijo ella- y como que a ella le gusta el.- comento- y poco le importo que yo sintiera algo por Inuyasha porque la muy envidiosa me prohibió entrar a sus campos sin su permiso porque no quiere que lo vea.- dijo

¿Y a ti te gusta?-le pregunto Sesshomaru a ella.

Si- dijo Kikio mientras un brillo de malicia cruzaba sus ojos- y mucho.

-.-

Solo se escucho una carcajada. Inuyasha no podía aguantar la risa y Kagome se estaba secando unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos de tanto reír.- la verdad es que siento lastima por Miroku- dijo Kagome riendo- cuando sango se entere de lo mujeriego que es, le va a dar una tunda que lo va a dejar peor de lo que tu dejaste a Kouga- y volvió a reír mientras se sentaba para poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Dejaron de reír después de unos segundos. Otra brisa fría recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome y la hizo tiritar. Sintió un peso en sus hombros y miro como Inuyasha le colocaba su abrigo de cuero mientras el quedaba con una camisa de cuadros entre abierta.

Yo estoy bien Inuyasha – dijo mientras intentaba devolvérsela- yo estoy bien, es usted la que esta morada del frío.- se burlo

Ella le sonrió y miro al cielo.- Inuyasha- lo llamo

Dígame- le contesto el- ¿tu crees en los cuentos de hadas?- le pregunto espontáneamente.

El sonrió- si- dijo. Ella lo miro asombrada.- ¿en verdad o te estas burlando de mi?- le pregunto

En verdad- dijo el- mi madre siempre deseo tener una niña, pero nunca la pudo tener- le confeso- por eso cuando estaba pequeño me leía historias de esas, de hadas y princesas y príncipes.- dijo sonriendo- recuerdo que un día tome el palo de la escoba y me puse frente a la puerta de su habitación y no me moví en toda la noche. En mi atolondrada mente estaba decidido a que ninguna bruja llena de verrugas lastimaría a mi madre- Kagome lo miro fijamente.

Mi madre nunca me leyó un cuento, estaba demasiado ocupada para esas cosas- dijo ella burlándose.- pero mi padre si lo hizo, y siempre me decía que debía encontrar a mi príncipe azul y ser feliz, como las princesas de los cuentos. – Kagome hizo una pausa- tuvimos vidas muy diferentes ¿no es cierto Inuyasha?- le pregunto.

Si- dijo el. – Pero sabe, yo no le envidio la vida de los millonarios, soy feliz como soy- dijo el mientras sentía un peso en su brazo derecho y bajo su mirada para encontraba dormida.

La miro fijamente y se movió un poco para dejar que su cabeza descasara en sus piernas y dio un suspiro.

-.-

Por eso necesito tu ayuda- dijo Kikio- tus amas a Kagome y yo amo a Inuyasha. Debes enamorarla de nuevo para que ella se aleje de Inuyasha y yo pueda conquistarlo. – le dijo

Estas viendo demasiadas telenovelas Kikio - dijo Sesshomaru mientras se pasaba el güisqui rápidamente-

Kikio lo miro enojada, ese hombre tenia el cerebro mas duro que un pedazo de mármol.- solo piénsalo Sesshomaru, ¿dejaras que un obrero de mala muerte te quite a la mujer que amas?-

Arrugo el ceño- no –contesto decidido- entonces ayúdame a apartarla de Inuyasha para que podamos ser felices.- le dijo

Lo pensó por unos segundos y apretó sus puños- de acuerdo- dijo viendo como su prima sonreía complacida.

-.-

La llevo cargada hasta su habitación. Entro deseando que no hubiera nadie para que no lo trataran de pervertido. Empujo la puerta con la punta de pie y observo el bonito cuarto que tenia.

La poso lentamente sobre su cama mientras observo como se acurrucaba y sujetaba la sabana suavemente. Parecía una princesita.

Se arrodillo ante ella y la contemplo por unos cuantos minutos. Mientras que movía un mechón de cabello que tapaba su fino rostro.

-_pero mi padre si lo hizo, y siempre me decía que debía encontrar a mi príncipe azul y ser feliz, como las princesas de los cuentos.-_recordó sus palabras y sonrió para si mismo.

Por instinto se inclino hasta que quedo cerca de su rostro y con suavidad le poso un beso en la frente. Quizás… solo por esa noche el seria el príncipe que la salvaría de tantas personas malas que había a su alrededor… se separo de ella y le acaricio el rostro y la contemplo por mucho tiempo…y sintió el corazón latir con violencia… si… el corazón le latió fuertemente y el siendo el bruto que era, no supo por que…


	8. Hueco en el Estomago

Capitulo VIII: Hueco en el Estomago

**Capitulo VIII: Hueco en el Estomago**

Sus parpados se movieron inquietos y se intento cubrir el rostro con su mano derecha pero fue inútil; los rayos del sol le perturbaban el sueño. Se los froto y se estiro. Dio un pequeño bostezo cubriéndose la boca y dio un brinco de asombro al ver quien estaba acostado en el sillón que quedaba al lado de su cama, con la cabeza en el aire y con medio cuerpo afuera.

Si se reía lo despertaría y si contenía la risa lo mas seguro era que se haría chichi… entonces opto por tomar aire y respirar profundamente para ahuyentar las ganas de reír y rápidamente se acerco y se agacho ante el capataz.

Tenía el cabello revuelto y su camisa entre abierta y solo ella sabía lo costoso que había sido no admirar ese cuerpo. Observo los golpes que aun estaban en su rostro y vio la línea en la mitad de su frente, esa que tanto le causaba risa.

_Le voy a quemar la cosecha_- lo escucho decir entre murmullos y se rió por lo bajito al recordar que eso le había dicho cuando ella le dijo que lo iba a mandar a otro rancho.

Cascarrabias- le susurro al oído para verlo arrugar la frente aun mas y refunfuñar.

Miro a su alrededor y vio lo incomodo que se encontraba, todavía tenia las botas puestas y el sombrero colgaba de su cuello. Era demasiado grande para ese sillón.

Con delicadeza intento subir una de sus piernas para que quedara un poco mas adentro pero para su suerte Inuyasha termino en el piso… y ella debajo de el.

¿Que demonios?- dijo Inuyasha despertándose- ¡quitate de encima que pesas mas que una vaca!- le grito Kagome mientras luchaba por respirar. Con un demonio ese hombre pesaba demasiado…

Se guió por la voz chillona que hablo y se topo con la mirada de su patrona. Sus cabellos estaban regados por el suelo y desde donde estaba podía divisar cada pequita sobre su respingona nariz.

También se dio cuenta que de donde estaba podía ver que su patrona tenia la camisa a medio abrir dándole una vista plena del valle de sus…merecía darse un puño por ese pensamiento… pero con un demonio, ahora que la tenia así, se las iba a cobrar por lo que le había hecho ayer cuando le negó el regreso a los campos… - ¿que hace en mi cuarto?- le pregunto mirándola de manera picara- mire que yo pensé que el pervertido era Miroku- se burlo.

La vio colorarse de manera brutal y casi se le ríe en la cara cuando la vio tomar aire y sus mejillas se inflaron… tenia ganas de agarrarselas y pellizcarlas hasta reventarlas…

No seas animal- dijo ella enojada empujándole el pecho- ¿que haces tu en mi cuarto?- le exigió saber.

Inuyasha la miro asombro y después le dio un vistazo a su alrededor- bestia- se dijo así mismo. Ahora que lo recordaba se había quedado dormido mientras la observaba dormir. Le había costado bastante conciliar al sueño por esa cosa tan rara que sintió en el pecho cuando le dio el beso en la frente…

¡EL BESO EN LA FRENTE!…ahora si que estaba en problemas…iba quedar como el pervertido del pueblo, Miroku seria un santo al lado de el.

Se levanto de un salto y se dio la vuelta, apenado. Sentía sus mejillas arder y no sabia como mirarla.- hay que ver que tu eres rarito, Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome- ¿ahora que te dio que estas rojo?- le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

Nada- contesto el- dime- le dijo Kagome

No-dijo el- no sea metiche- le respondió

¡Metiche la vieja Tsubaki!- dijo Kagome pegándole con una almohada que lo tiro en la cama mientras ella se le abalanzaba para seguirle pegando.

Inuyasha solo veía almohadas venir hacia el… y por mucho que intento decir algo en su defensa, no pudo…

Discúlpate- le dijo Kagome con una almohada en la mano- ¡no!- dijo el mientras recibía otro golpe.

Que te disculpes pequeño demonio- dijo ella riendo.

¡Nunca!- dijo el- seria darle la victoria-se burlo

La victoria tengo desde hace tiempo- le recordó ella- si no te disculpas te voy hacer lavar los calzones de Miroku…- dijo ella- con la boca-

¡PERDON!- grito dándose por vencido mientras la veia sonreír… le gustaba verla sonreír… le gustaba como latía su corazón cuando la veía sonreír…

Bueno ya- dijo el- tengo que alistarme y si Miroku me ve salir de aquí va a pensar otra cosa… usted sabe… con la mente podrida que tiene…- hubo un silencio…

Si- dijeron los dos a unísono. Para después reír.- no se te olvide que hoy sale Kouga y lo iremos a buscar… después quiero ir a la plaza a buscar unas cosas y…- no, no le diría que mas… seria una sorpresa.

¿Y por que no dejamos a Kouga en el hospital?- le pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome.

¿A poco quieres ser su enfermera personal?- le pregunto ella con malicia. Inuyasha solo la miro y dijo una manada de improperios para luego salir del cuarto dando un portazo, esa mujer lo volvía loco…

-.-

Oye Kagome- la llamo Sango mientras veía como se peinaba el cabello- ¿para donde vas?- pregunto

Voy a buscar a Kouga al hospital y luego iré a la plaza con Inuyasha- le dijo. Vio a su amiga arrugar el entrecejo -¿Qué?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

Nada- dijo sango- es solo que últimamente te la pasas de arriba para abajo con Inuyasha y a mi no me llevas ni a la puerta- se quejo

Pero Miroku si te lleva a cantinas- dijo Kagome con malicia viendo como se sonrojaba su amiga- ¡que te vaya bien Kagome!- dijo sango sonriéndole ampliamente mientras salía de su cuarto a paso apurado.

Señorita Sango- la llamo Midoriko cuando la vio salir del cuarto de Kagome- dígame- dijo sango sonriéndole.

Es que- la anciana hizo una pausa y sobo el borde de su delantal.- ese joven, Sesshomaru Tsukimoto, esta en los campos- dijo- Kohaku ha venido a infórmamelo y pues no sabemos como sacarlo de allí- le dijo

No se preocupe- dijo sango enojada- yo me encargo de eso- a paso firme se dirigió al los campos. Sesshomaru la iba a escuchar. Tenia que ser un descarado para pisar tierras Higurashi de nuevo.

-.-

Se va armar la gorda- le dijo Kohaku a Miroku quienes araban la tierra. – ese es el joven que vino buscando a la patrona ese día- dijo el

¿Y que hace aquí?- pregunto

Nadie lo sabe- le contesto- solo llega preguntando por ella y cuando la van a buscar se mete aquí y se queda pensado.

¿en donde esta Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku preocupado.- en su cabaña- contesto el muchacho- encargare de esto- dijo Miroku- es mejor que ese cabeza dura no sepa que este hombre esta aquí… o lo deja peor que a Kouga.- suspiro alejándose del campo…Kohaku se seco la frente con la manga de su camisa y vio que a lo lejos se acercaba la señorita Sango quien se le paro enfrente a Sesshomaru… mejor iba tras Miroku, porque por lo visto iba a ser ella la que iba a dejar a ese joven como muñeca arrollada por toro.

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente y el solo levanto su ceja al ver a esa diminuta mujer delante de el.

Ya lo sabes- se limito a responder.- no, no lo se- dijo ella.

Vengo a ver a Kagome- suspiro Sesshomaru. La verdad es que no estaba para oírle las quejas a Sango.

Pues te puedes ir por donde viniste- le dijo- por ella no te va a ver- le informo

¿Por qué tu lo dices?- la reto mirándola por lo bajo. Sango odiaba esa mirada de Sesshomaru y mas odiaba cuando el la intentaba hacer sentir inferior.

Si, por que yo lo digo- dijo ella- déjala en paz Sesshomaru, regresa a Tokio y olvídate de ella, que ella ya se olvido de ti- le comento

Además de metida, mentirosa- dijo Sesshomaru burlándose- Kagome no se ha olvidado de mi.- le dijo- ¿acaso crees que no me entere que se puso mal cuando le informaron que la había venido a buscar?- le pregunto Sesshomaru levantando una ceja ante el asombro de sango.

Mal nacido- susurro- ¿que quieres ahora?- le pregunto- ¿conquistarla de nuevo para engañarla al final?- sango tomo aire- tuvo suficiente con lo que hiciste unos días antes de la boda, no se como tienes la cara para presentarte aquí y exigir hablar con ella.- le dijo

Si tengo o no cara para hacerlo, no es tu problema. Los asuntos de pareja son de dos… no de tres.- le dijo Sesshomaru

Pues súmale uno mas, ni yo ni Inuyasha- sango hizo una pausa cuando vio que Sesshomaru se le acerco rápidamente y la agarro del brazo.

No menciones a ese peón de mala muerte- le dijo- el no es competencia para mi- le recordó. Claro porque Sesshomaru era millonario e Inuyasha se ganaba la vida trabajando en un rancho. – pues lamento ser la que te de esta noticia. Pero Inuyasha se paso la noche con Kagome- mintió. Bueno lo que Sango no sabia era que Inuyasha si había dormido en el cuarto de Kagome.

Kagome ya encontró quien la quiera de verdad- sango lo miro fijamente y creyó que sus oídos la engañaban cuando lo escucho reír con cinismo.- todos tienen un precio. ¿Me pregunto cuanto le tendré que dar a ese para que se desamore de Kagome?- le sembró la duda

¡No te atrevas!- le grito sango soltándose del agarre- Tu te acercas a Kagome y juro que hago que Inuyasha te saque hasta la madre- le dijo

Lo estaré esperando- le contra ataco el joven.

Sango estaba furiosa- largate de aquí. Kagome no saldrá y recuerda mis palabras Sesshomaru. Una lagrima que Kagome derrame por ti en tu estadía en estos ranchos y le pongo fin a tu vida.- no era una amenaza, era una advertencia y ella por defender el corazón de su amiga estaba dispuesta a todo…

-.-

¿Qué pasa Miroku?-le pregunto Inuyasha mientras se ponía el sombrero listo para salir.

Nada- dijo el mientras se sentaba en la silla de su cuarto solo quería hablar contigo- le mintió.- ¿de que?- le pregunto Inuyasha

Miroku hizo una pausa y ¿ahora que diablos le iba a decir?- este… pues… de Sango- le dijo

Inuyasha lo miro fijamente- ¿Qué sucedió en los campos Miroku?-le pregunto al notar que le estaba mintiendo.

Miroku lo miro y podría jurar que su cuerpo tembló ante la mirada de Inuyasha y todo aire dándose por vencido- el tal Sesshomaru Tsukimoto esta aquí- dijo – y no sabemos como sacarlo de las tierras-

Inuyasha apretó sus puños y resoplo con enojo. El lo iba a sacar de los campos…

_A__ patadas_

-.-

¿Qué sucede Midoriko?- le pregunto Kagome mientras veía como la mujer la evitaba a toda costa-

Nada- le contesto- hay demasiadas cosas que hacer y no tengo suficiente tiempo- se dijo

Kagome la miro intrigada por su conducta.- esta aquí- le dijo para verla parar el seco- ese hombre regreso- le dijo. Midoriko la miro a los ojos apenada- Si. Ha estado aquí casi todo el día y dice que no se moverá hasta que la vea. La señorita Sango intento correrlo pero solo a causa peleas.- dijo

Kagome tomo aire y sintió sus piernas temblar con la simple idea de verlo de nuevo. Pero era hora de ponerle fin a esa situación…

¡Todavía no entiendo como Kagome se pudo fijar en un hombre como tu!- le grito Sango eufórica.

Y yo todavía no entiendo como sigue de amiga contigo. Demasiado metiche Sango. Esto no te corresponde.- le dijo

Si me corresponde- le dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente- largate de una buena vez antes que Kagome se de cuenta que…-

Buenos días- dijo Kagome posándose tras Sesshomaru para verle los ojos de Sango abrirse de para en par. Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta rápidamente y al contemplo.

Si… seguía igual de hermosa. – por fin te dejas ver- dijo con recelo- ¿Qué tanto te escondes de mi? – le pregunto

¿Qué tanto vienes hacer tu aquí?- le pregunto ella.- ya te han dicho que no tengo tiempo para verte- Le dolía… si, a Sesshomaru le dolía el pecho al verla actuar así.

Necesitamos hablar- dijo el acercándose a ella.

De que?- le pregunto

De nosotros- le dijo el impaciente.

lo siento, pero de lo único que podríamos hablar nosotros es de ganado y cosechas… si no es de eso, entonces nada tienes que hacer aquí- dijo – estoy muy ocupada para perder mi tiempo hablando contigo de algo que no tiene fundamentos.- Sango sonrió con tanta alegría que Sesshomaru casi la evapora con la mirada.

Pues te tocara perder tu día hablando conmigo, porque de aquí no me iré hasta que te diga un par de cosas- le dijo

Pues escribe un fax y envíamelo. O quizás una carta y la leeré. Si no tienes mas nada que hacer aquí te pido te retires- Kagome tuvo que morderse el labio para que no le temblara.

Te pongo nerviosa- le susurro Sesshomaru y vio el pecho de la joven expenderse al tomar aire. – por eso no quieres hablar conmigo.

Largo de aquí- le dijo Kagome temiendo perder su fortaleza.- ya la escucho- dijo una voz masculina al lado de Kagome.

¿Y tu quien eres?- le pregunto

Eso no le importa- Inuyasha lo miro serio- ya escucho a la patrona. Retirese o lo retiramos nosotros- dijo. Sesshomaru solo observo como tres obreros mas incluyendo a Miroku se ponían al lado de Kagome. El solo rió por lo bajo.

Tu debes ser Inuyasha- dijo dándole al clavo en la cabeza.- Kikio ya me hablo de ti y de lo impertinente que puedes ser.-

-.-

¿En donde esta Sesshomaru?-pregunto Onigumo mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar.

En los campos- dijo Kikio. Observo una sonrisa extraña en los labios de su hermana… algo tramaba.

¿A que se debe tu alegría?- le pregunto

A nada- le contesto dejándolo con la intriga. La miro fijamente- no te metas en problemas Kikio…- le advirtió tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja para salir a los campos… iría a darle una mirada a la casa Higurashi. Algo le decía que iba a encontrar a Sesshomaru por esas tierras.

-.-

No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima- le advirtió Sesshomaru a Miroku quien se poso a su lado dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí.

Retirate Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome- evítame un problema. No quiero que tus familiares se vengan a quejar por lo que ha pasado aquí. No quiero chantajes.- le dijo

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente- de acuerdo- le dijo – pero regresare cuando los obreros no estén y tendremos que hablar.- dijo el

Inuyasha hizo un garabato para aguantar la risa- no lo creo- pensó. El no iba a dejar que se le acercara un metro.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y no miro atrás porque sabia bien que uno de los trabajadores lo venia siguiendo y para su suerte era Inuyasha.

Juraba que si las miradas mataran, ya Sesshomaru hubiera quedado tres metros bajo tierra, triturado, cortado, descabezado, mocho y muchas cosas más… la verdad es que la mirada de Inuyasha lo incomodaba.

¿Para que me sigues?- le pregunto mientras caminaba.

Hay que asegurarse que de que la plaga salga de las cosechas- dijo

Sesshomaru rió- ¿tanto te gusta tu patrona?- le pregunto

Inuyasha arrugo el entrecejo y prefirió no contestar- comprendo los celos Kikio- dijo el- Kagome es hermosa…- dijo

Lo que le haya dicho ella no me interesa- Inuyasha apretó los puños- y si siento algo por la patrona no le interesa a usted.- dijo

Vaya- dijo el- veo que Onigumo tampoco se equivoco. Kagome tiene obreros altaneros- dijo

Inuyasha no aguanto más y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa. Sesshomaru era de su misma altura y se podría decir que de su misma contextura.

No la busque mas- le dijo- por lo visto eres conflictivo- dijo Sesshomaru- a juzgar por los golpes que tienes en tu cara se podría decir que tuviste una pelea recientemente- dijo el

Si- dijo Inuyasha- y el que me busco quedo con un mes de incapacitación- dijo-

Sesshomaru intento ocultar su asombro- claro, los obreros son como animales- se mofo.

Inuyasha le sonrió con tanta malicia que por un momento pensó verle el miedo en los ojos a ese hombre- búrlese todo lo que quiera. Pero si usted se acerca a Kagome una vez mas, lo voy a dejar sin cara de tanto golpe que va a recibir.- dijo- porque así defiendo yo a la mujer que quiero- no supo por que lo dijo. Quizás solo se dejo llevar por el momento o la rabia que sentía hacia ese hombre. Pero cuando le dijo que le gustaba sintió una brisa tibia cubrirle el cuerpo y darle paz.

Sesshomaru lo empujo para que lo soltara y se fue de ahí… tan rápido como pudo.

-.-

Sesshomaru se quito el sombrero que le hacia sudar la frente y respiro pesadamente. Maldito engendro, como se atrevía a admitirle que le gustaba esa mujer.

Eso le ponía las cosas peor porque el pasaba a su lado todo el tiempo y el… el tenia prohibida la entrada a ese rancho de por vida.

Deja de meterte con el obrero de mala muerte ese- le dijo Onigumo a sus espaldas- ya antes de que tu llegaras me había encaprichado con Kagome y ese hombre se interpuso… tanto que después de unos días me daba igual verla o no.- le confeso

Por eso es que sigues aquí… siguiendo vacas- dijo Sesshomaru porque cuando te ponen el primer obstáculo en el camino prefieres no continuar a superarlo-

Te lo doy como consejo. No me importa lo que te haya dicho Kikio y lo que ella este intentado hacer… pero si Kagome no te quiere, no la busques y regrésate a tu ciudad a continuar con tu vida de ejecutivo.- le dijo

Tú no eres nadie para darme consejos- le dijo Sesshomaru a Onigumo y dándose la vuelta se dirigió a su casa.

-.-

Kagome aun seguía parada y todos los trabajadores la observaban. Vaya que la patrona se mandaba su carácter. – Dejen de trabajar- dijo ella- tienen el día libre- hacia un calor infernal esa mañana y si le estaba dando el día a los trabajadores porque se lo merecían, por el calor o porque había perdido la mente en ese encuentro con Sesshomaru.

Miro al suelo y vio sus rodillas temblar. Después miro sus manos y estaba tan fría que tirito.

Sango vio que Inuyasha se acercaba corriendo al lugar en donde estaban ellas. Y sonriéndole le hizo señas que llevara a Kagome a descasar.-

La observo por unos momentos. Estaba pálida, tenia los labios morados y cuando le tomo el brazo pudo ver sus manos temblar levemente.- estoy bien Inuyasha- le dijo sonriéndole- vamos ya a buscar a Kouga.- le dijo e intento dar un paso pero se desplomo ante el tambaleo de sus piernas y escucho como los obreros hablaban preocupados y corrió ayudarla.

No saldrás a ningún lado- le ordeno- yo iré por Kouga con Miroku. Tú e Inuyasha se quedaran aquí. – Sango lo miro- llevaba a su cuarto y asegurare que no salga de ahí- diciendo esto Inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos y se alejo con ella.

-.-

Pasaron unas semanas desde aquel día en que vio a Sesshomaru de nuevo y todo había estado demasiado calmado. Kouga ya estaba con su familia e Inuyasha ya había regresado a los campos. Miro por la ventana y lo vio sin camisa. Cada uno de sus músculos se marcaban de una manera tan hermosa que…

_Que le provocaba darse una cachetada por pervertida…_

Señorita Kagome- la llamo Midoriko mientras entraba en su cuarto- esta mañana antes de que se levantara Inuyasha me pidió que le dijera que quería hablar con usted.- le dijo.

¿No le dijo de que?- le pregunto

No, solo que era algo muy importante- le comento- y que si lo podría hacer en la tarde.-

Gracias por avisarme- dijo Kagome dándole una sonrisa – por cierto ¿en donde esta sango?- le pregunto

En el salón del rancho, alistándolo todo para su cumpleaños- dijo

Kagome suspiro. Sango era más terca que una mula… y casi rió ante este pensamiento. Se le estaban pegando los dichos de Inuyasha. Ya varias veces le había dicho que no quería nada de cumpleaños solo pasar un día tranquilo.

-.-

Ya eran las seis y los trabajadores estaban cenando casi listos para la fiesta. Sango los había invitado a todos a la reunión para festejar el cumpleaños de Kagome. Kagome sonrió al verlos a todos, incluido Inuyasha quien se veía muy bien con la ropa nueva que le había comprado.

Les dio las gracias a todos por estar ahí y por los hermosos regalos que le dieron.

Ya eran casi las ocho cuando Inuyasha se le acerco y le dijo que quería hablar con ella.

¿Que sucede?- le pregunto preocupada-

Inuyasha no sabia como mirarla a los ojos- vera… su padre…- no mejor le daba el regalo primero.

Esto es para usted- dijo entregándole una cajita. Kagome la abrió y en ella encontró un broche de cabello de piedras hermosas en forma de libélula. Lo miro a los ojos y agradecida le sonrió- no debiste comprarme algo así Inuyasha- le dijo ella.

Lo hice con mucho gusto, usted ha sido muy buena conmigo y esta era mi forma de agradársele por todo lo que ha hecho por mí durante mi estadía en este rancho- dijo

Kagome lo miro confundida- ¿de que hablas? tú siempre te quedaras aquí…

Su padre antes de morir dio órdenes que como capataz del rancho debía trasladarme a otro rancho después de cierto tiempo.-dijo

Kagome abrió los ojos asustada – hoy es mi ultimo día aquí, mañana partiré a Nagano a tomar mi nuevo puesto de capataz- dijo el.

Kagome dejo caer la cajita y lo abrazo fuertemente sintiendo como su vista se cristalizaba ante lo que Inuyasha había dicho…

Y con solo imaginarse que no lo vería mas… se le hacia un hueco en el estomago…

_Chiste…_


	9. Yo siento que

Capitulo VIII: Hueco en el Estomago

**Capitulo IX: ****Yo siento que… **

"_Chiste"_

Respiraba pesadamente mientras lo seguía abrazando con tanta fuerza. El corazón lo tenia en la boca con solo ver como lo abrazaba como si el fuera su vida y después soltó la carcajada.- ¿tanto me quiere patroncita?- le pregunto sonriéndole

¿Por qué te ríes?- le pregunto ella sin mirarlo a los ojos -¿acaso te quieres ir?- le pregunto soltándolo lentamente para limpiarse las lagrimas con discreción.

Era broma- dijo el riendo a gusto para ver como el rostro de Kagome se transformaba… la línea que se le hacia en la frente era única y ya sabia lo que le esperaba después de ese chiste de mal gusto.

¡Imbecil!- le grito dándole un zape en el pie y saliendo del lugar echando humo por las orejas. Maldito Inuyasha estaba que lo mandaba a ahorcar por esa broma. Y ella debía ahorcarse también por tonta… se miro la mano y todavía la tenia mojada a causa de la lagrima que se había secado y le dieron ganas de cachetearse… llorando por Inuyasha… lo iba a poner a llorar sangre por eso que había hecho…

-.-

Ya me dijo Onigumo que estuviste del otro lado de la cerca- Naraku se apoyo en su bastón e intento buscar la figura de su sobrino en el oscuro cuarto al que había entrado y a juzgar por el tono de voz que utilizo para decirle eso se notaba que estaba enojado.

Sesshomaru solo limito a quedarse callado. Estaba perdido en algún punto oscuro de su habitación.

Tenía las sabanas agarradas en un fuerte puño y unas ganas de reventarle la cara a Inuyasha que lo quemaban por dentro…

No te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer Sesshomaru- dijo Naraku dando un suspiro- pero si te voy a decir lo que pasara si lo haces.-

Se que me has abierto las puertas de tu rancho- Sesshomaru sonrió- y no es mi intención faltarte el respeto, pero no estoy de ánimos para escuchar tus consejos.-

Se que tu mayor problema en estos momentos es Inuyasha- Naraku no necesita la luz para saber que la frente de su sobrino estaba arrugada y sus labios fruncidos. Le había dado al clavo en la cabeza.

Ya los he observado cuando están juntos, y se ve que muy dentro de si la adora… y puede que ya hasta este enamorado de ella. Pero también se ve que es demasiado bruto para darse cuenta de eso.- y era la verdad, Inuyasha lo era… y en exceso.

Dirás demasiado descarado como para hacerlo- dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie dejando que la luz que venia de afuera le alumbrara un poco el rostro- la poca cosa lo reconoció en mi cara y me reto. – se agarro el pecho ante el dolor que su odio por ese capataz le causaba. Le llenaba los pulmones como aire contaminado.

Entonces esta de mas decirte que no te conviene ponerte a pelear con ese muchacho. Tienes todas las de perder en estos momentos y lo mejor es que regreses a la ciudad y busques a otra mujer a la cual conquistar. – el anciano se dio la vuelta y pesadamente abrió la puerta de la habitación. – y por lo que mas quieras, no escuches a Kikio, nada bueno saldrá si aceptas seguir sus juegos.- y diciendo eso solo se escucho el seguro de la perilla dispararse y Sesshomaru quedo solo de nuevo.

Cerro los ojos y pudo sentir humedad en sus pestañas y tomo aire pesadamente y unas cuantas gotas cristalinas le bañaron sus mejillas. – Te necesito- le dijo y golpeo la madera del borde de la ventana.

_No fue mi intención herirte- le dijo mientras le tomaba los hombros con delicadeza- pero yo necesito de alguien que llene mis deseos y mis necesidades.- la vio llorar ante el._

_Pero…- Kagome se atraganto con el nudo que se le hacia en la garganta._

_No te necesito en mi vida… es mejor que dejemos las cosas aquí- y diciendo esto salio de la casa dejándola en el piso hecha pedazos y con un futuro inseguro._

Si, se acordó de cuando la dejo a la merced del mundo. Y por mucho que intento convencerse de que no necesitaba a esa chiquilla con el, nunca consiguió hacerlo porque si la necesitaba y mucho… Kagura nunca lo llevo al éxtasis del amor y jamás pudo sentir algo mas que un placer momentario con ella. Kagome nunca se le había entregado como mujer pero con solo un beso lo hizo sentir que su alma se separaba de su cuerpo… pero el le puso fin a ese sentimiento.

-.-

La vio sentada con la cabeza gacha en la loma de esa noche. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora tenía unos pantalones de jeans, una camisa blanca y sobre esto una camisa de cuadros. Parecía como se hubiera criado en el rancho.

No podía negar que sentía miedo y no se quería acercar por completo. Después de todo era su culpa el que ella estuviera así…

pero no le importaba nada con tal de no verle la tristeza reflejada en su hermoso rostro.- Señorita Kagome- la llamo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y no recibió respuesta por parte de la joven.

¿A poco esta tan enojada conmigo?- pregunto con cara de ternero degollado.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos e Inuyasha sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir al ver las lagrimas que el había causado. Tenia ganas de abrazarla fuertemente y decirle que nunca le haría otra broma como esa.

No le vi lo chistoso a tu broma- dijo Kagome secándose las lagrimas inútilmente.

Trago en seco y el sabia que solo había una solución a tan horroroso problema.- si usted lo desea me marchare esta misma noche del rancho y no regresare jamás.- dijo y al no recibir una respuesta por parte de ella se dispuso a irse.

Se levanto pesadamente y la vio ahí, bajo el… tan delicada y tan triste al mismo tiempo. Y el se dio la vuelta con un hueco el los pulmones que no lo dejaba respirar. Y pronto sintió unos delgados brazos rodeando su cintura y aferrándolo fuertemente a una diminuta figura que estaba atrás de el.

No- dijo Kagome entre sollozos luchando para que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

No sabia por que lloraba, ni tampoco cuando pararía de hacerlo pero si sabia que no lo quería dejar ir porque…

_Lo iba a extrañar_

Se dio la vuelta la miro a los ojos y la abrazo fuertemente- ¿tan buen trabajador soy?- le pregunto

No- dijo ella- pero si te vas te extrañaría mucho- le confeso Kagome- además ¿Quién me va a cuidar de Kouga cuando regrese? ¿U Onigumo? ¿O peor aun de Sesshomaru?- le pregunto

Inuyasha la abrazo más fuerte.

Yo te necesito aquí Inuyasha- le dijo- por favor no te vayas nunca- le pidió prometer

Nunca me iré- le juro.

-.-

Un grito agudo se escucho en la oscuridad de los campos. Inuyasha se agarro sus testículos y lloro del dolor, esa vieja lo engaño- y eso- le grito Kagome quitándose el cabello de su rostro- es para que no vuelvas hacer tus chistes de mal gusto- si, la venganza era dulce.

¡Vieja chancluda!- le grito Inuyasha- ya sabia yo que sus lágrimas eran mas falsas que un billete de quince.- le reclamo.

Bueno, ahora sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijiste que te ibas a ir del rancho- le dijo Kagome riendo- ojala y te quedes sin hijos- le dijo

Inuyasha se levanto del suelo con pesar- se parece a Tsubaki, esta más loca que una cabra- le dijo mirándola fijamente- pero esto me lo cobro- y diciendo esto se le fue encima a Kagome… si, ya era hora de cobrarse los golpes… con cosquillas.

Tramposo- le dijo Kagome riendo hasta más no poder las lágrimas se le abultaban en las orillas de sus ojos-

Tramposa usted- le dijo Inuyasha quien aun sentía dolor en su intimidad- patea mas fuerte que una mula- se mofo- parece que la hubieran criado en un potrero en vez de la ciudad- dijo

Quita… quitate de encima- le dijo Kagome riendo- si…si no te… quitas te doy mas duro- pausa automática. Vio como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Inuyasha ya estaba a dos metros de ella cubriéndose sus partes pidiendo por clemencia.

Así me gusta- dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie- ahora es mi turno- dijo y prosiguió a castigarlo con cosquillas… hasta que cantara el gallo.

-.-

¿Qué paso entre Inuyasha y tu anoche?- le pregunto sango a Kagome mientras veía como se terminaba de cambiar-

Kagome le contó lo sucedido y vio como sango sonrió- ¿en que piensas diabla?- le pregunto

En nada, es solo que me parece o ¿es que te esta empezando a gusta Inuyasha?- le pregunto

Kagome se sonrojo hasta la uña y casi le avienta una almohada a sango por tal comentario- no- dijo intentando sonar tranquila- solo nos llevamos bien- dijo

Demasiado bien a mi parecer- sango la pico- a mi se me hace que te gusta el ranchero.- se burlo- mira Kagome que no esta nada mal… un hombre con esa fuerza que no es capaz de hacer…- dijo

SANGO!- le grito Kagome apenada- mira que tanto tiempo con Miroku te dejo una mente pervertida.

Sango se ruborizo también- bueno por lo menos yo admito que me gusta- dijo- no como tu… -

Fuera ya- le dijo Kagome- tengo que alistarme para salir con…

Inuyasha- dijo sango sonriendo- pásala bien… cuídalo mira que aquí las mujeres tienen garras.- y salio del cuarto.

-.-

¿A dónde iremos hoy?-pregunto Inuyasha

A casa de los Ikeda- le dijo Kagome- el señor Naraku desea hablar conmigo.- dijo

Mire como le gusta meterse en la boca del lobo.- dijo Inuyasha- ¿Qué no se acuerda que su ex vive ahí?- le pregunto

¡Demonios!- se dijo a si misma. Había olvidado completamente que Sesshomaru estaría ahí.- si, se olvido.- confeso

Atolondrada- le dijo Inuyasha- pero no se preocupe yo estaré ahí, no dejare que se le acerque- le prometió apenado.

Gracias- le sonrió e Inuyasha solo desvió su mirada a la ventana viendo en su reflejo el rubor de sus mejillas.- pareces afeminado- se dijo a si mismo.

Kagome parqueo el carro en frente de la hacienda y miro a Inuyasha mostrándole el miedo que había en su cuerpo y un leve temblor en sus labios revelo su inseguridad.

Todo estará bien- le dijo el tomándole la mano-

Se reportaron con una de las empleadas y los hizo pasar al estudio en donde Naraku se hallaba tomando un vaso de guizque.

Buenos días- dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie y la saludo de manera muy cordial- buenos días- dijo Kagome de igual forma. Si tan solo sus hijos fueran como el padre.

espero que sepas el motivo de mi llamado- le dijo Naraku ofreciéndole un trago.- no gracias, no tomo- dijo ella cordialmente- y supongo que quiere hablar de negocios.

Naraku sonrió- no cabe duda de que es una Higurashi. Me recuerdas tanto a su padre.

Kagome lo miro seriamente- usted y mi padre no fueron amigos- le dijo.

Lo se- dijo Naraku- pero nunca nos llevamos mal. Es solo que Onigumo era muy altanero y nunca aprendió a respetar a sus mayores, pero tu padre y yo nunca tuvimos disputas a nivel de negocios. Al contrario nos consultábamos cuando teníamos pensado vender un terreno o ganado.- Naraku lucia viejo, desgastado ya por los años, Kagome hasta sintió lastima por el.

Te he pedido venir porque deseo hablar de mi sobrino Sesshomaru- si, vio el labio inferior de Kagome temblar y vio como los ojos azules de la joven recorrieron el estudio con discreción buscando a Sesshomaru.

No te preocupes- dijo el viejo- el no esta aquí, están en los campos con Kikio y Onigumo.-Kagome soltó todo el aire que llevaba en su cuerpo… alivio, si… eso era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Es mejor que me vaya- dijo ella- no quiero causar problemas en su casa- Naraku rió- no te preocupes- dijo Naraku- Sesshomaru no va a entrar porque Onigumo lo tendrá entretenido y por Inuyasha no te preocupes.- dijo

¿Y por que me quiere hablar de Sesshomaru?- le pregunto Kagome inquieta

Porque Kikio le anda metiendo ideas estupidas en la cabeza- dijo enojado- y quiero pedirte que pongas mas seguridad en tus tierras- dijo.

Pero Sesshomaru no seria capaz de lastimarme.- dijo Kagome mirándolo confundida.

Pero a Inuyasha si- dijo para ver como la muchacha palidecía.- lo odia, se encerró toda la noche en su cuarto y no hacia más que darle golpes a las paredes y maldecidlo- dijo.

Kagome no dijo nada y opto por extraviar su mirada en el vaso casi vació de Naraku- ¿por que no le pide que se marche?- le pregunto

Porque no lo va hacer hasta que hable contigo- dijo- y yo creo que es lo mejor. Tienes que dejarle las cosas claras y ser tu la que le pida que se marche de lo contrario no lo hará.-

Kagome lo miro por unos largos minutos…- lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

no tengo el mas mínimo interés en hablar con Sesshomaru y creame que nunca lo tendré- Kagome lo miro apenada- y dígale a la loca de su hija que si tiene algún problema conmigo que vaya a mi casa y lo solucionamos, pero que no meta ni a Inuyasha ni a Sesshomaru en esto.- y se dispuso a salir.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Naraku antes de verla salir.

Si, dígame- contesto ella- ¿te enamoraste de ese obrero?- pregunto

Kagome lo miro y no respondió. Pero si pudo sentir el ardor en sus mejillas y solo dándole una mirada ahogada salio sin responder a la pregunta del viejo.

Lo tomare como un si- dijo Naraku sonriendo.- eres igual a tu madre Kagome.- y apuro el resto del trago que tenia en el vaso para luego prender un tabaco.

-.-

¿Qué quería la momia andante?- pregunto Inuyasha mirándola fijamente. La conversación la debió haber puesto de muy mal humor porque venia colorada-

Kagome levanto la mirada y de la pena la retiro enseguida del rostro de Inuyasha. Su corazón le latía con violencia y algo le decía que lo necesitaba a su lado… pero debía ser su imaginación porque Inuyasha no gustaba de ella y ella no gustaba de el…

El era el obrero mas confiable que había dejado su padre antes de morir y ella… pues era la niña rica del pueblo.-es mejor irnos ya.- le dijo a Inuyasha.

Si… antes que se aparezca su ex y me toque dejarlo de cirugía plástica porque ganas no me faltan de reventare la nariz de puerco estirada que tiene.- se burlo

Kagome soltó la carcajada. Ahora entendía el porque…

_Le gustaba tanto…_

Le había dolido tanto escucharlo decir que se marcharía a trabajar a otro rancho. Pero debía admitirlo estaba mas que contenta de tenerlo ahí… y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

-.-

¿Ya se fue?- pregunto Onigumo dejando el sombrero sobre la mesa de estar.-

Si- dijo Naraku- y no piensa hacer nada para sacar a Sesshomaru de estas tierras- dijo.

Si tanto me quieres fuera de aquí, entonces arrendare una casa a las afueras del pueblo- dijo Sesshomaru entrando al salón.- ¿Qué hacia Kagome aquí?- pregunto

Le pedí que viniera hablar conmigo- contesto Naraku sin ocultarle nada- y no, no deseo que te vayas de aquí… solo deseo evitar una desgracia.

¿Cuál desgracia?- pregunto Sesshomaru.- Matar a ese obrero de mala muerte no seria una desgracia. Seria un favor- era tanto el odio que había en sus palabras que Onigumo sintió como los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron.

¡No te permito que hables así en mi casa!- le grito Naraku poniéndose de pie.- puede que sea un simple peón pero es una persona que se gana la vida bajo el sol y merece respeto-le dijo

Por favor- dijo Sesshomaru resoplando- no se perdería nada con Inuyasha muerto- dijo

¡Deja la estupidez!- dijo Onigumo tomando su sombrero- llama a Kikio- dijo Naraku enojado.

¿Para que la quieres aquí?- pregunto Sesshomaru dispuesto a defenderla- para darle una tunda que no olvidara nunca.- dijo el- se me hace increíble que te hayas dejado arrastrar por sus mañas.- Onigumo salio del estudio-

No te atrevas a hacerle daño, ella solo quiere ser feliz con ese hombre y yo con Kagome. Solo nos estamos ayudando- dijo el

No me vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer con mis hijos- dijo Naraku- porque ganas no me faltan de darte tu merecido por imbecil- estaba enojado y Sesshomaru creyó que le daría un infarto.- y en mi casa hago lo que me da la gana y si me da la gana de darle su lección a Kikio para que deje de ser una hierba mala lo haré. Porque su madre no la educo para creciera destruyendo todo lo que hay a su paso.- Naraku lo miro fijamente y un escalofrió paso por el lomo de Sesshomaru- ahora retirare. Tu presencia me da asco.- y dando un portazo Sesshomaru salio del estudio para ver como Kikio entraba unos segundos después de el. Escucho unos cuantos gritos de Naraku y por ultimo un golpe… si, le había dando en su atributo mas preciado… el rostro.

-.-

Después de regresar a casa decidió montar a caballo. Y sin darse cuenta se alejo un poco del rancho. El viento que hacia esa tarde era fresco y los rayos del sol le pegaban a su piel de una manera delicada.

Sus cabellos danzaron, como si una nube negra se desplazara rápidamente por el camino.

Apaciguo el paso de su caballo y se acerco a una cascada que había cerca y dejo que el animal saciara su sed y ella se refresco el rostro con el agua cristalina. Se tiro en el pasto que había por la orilla y cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer dormida… hasta que el atardecer llego y el frió le dio en el cuerpo de forma bruta y tirito.

Será mejor regresar ya- dijo y se monto al caballo.

Bruta- escucho una voz decirle sus espaldas y agarro las riendas del caballo con tanto miedo que pensó que caería.- ¿usted como que esta buscando que la violen, no es cierto?- le pregunto enojado.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kagome- deberías estar en el rancho- dijo

Si, pero decidí seguirla con lo poco que conoce estos caminos, como mucho se perdía e imaginase usted, me iba a matar al pobre caballo, sin comida y con lo bestia que puede ser cuando se pone nerviosa… hasta lastima sentiríamos por el pobre animalito.- se mofo.

¿Estas chistosito?-le dijo Kagome mirándolo con hipocresía.

Que va…- dijo Inuyasha conteniendo la risa.- ¿acaso quieres que te deje sin lo que te vuelve macho?- dijo Kagome viendo como Inuyasha tragaba en seco.

Por eso le decía que sin usted el rancho se iría al polvo- se disculpo- pero mire lo que le digo- Inuyasha detuvo su caballo- no debe pasear por aquí tan tarde.-

No te tienes que preocupar por mi- dijo Kagome – se me cuidar sola.

Si- dijo Inuyasha con ironía- se nota…

Kagome continuo su paso e Inuyasha noto que llevaba puesto el gancho que le había dado la noche anterior.- le queda muy bonito- dijo el sonriendo.

Si- dijo ella- muchas gracias aunque no debiste comprarlo- dijo ella.

¿Cómo no?-pregunto el- si se lo merece. Mire que no es nada fácil venir de un lugar tan refinado como la ciudad a un campo a lidiar con las vacas y el calor del medio día.- dijo el.

Kagome rió- estas loco Inuyasha- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Si.. Loco estoy pero…

P_or usted_

Usted me gana- dijo sonriéndole- no tientes tu suerte. Tus amigos están en juego- lo amenazo.

Se…Kagome- la llamo temiendo que lo regañara por llamarla por su nombre-

Kagome se dio la vuelta asombrada y le sonrió ampliamente- dime Inuyasha.

Esta noche hay un festival el la plaza- dijo el- lo organiza el hijo del señor Totousai- dijo- y bueno me preguntaba ¿si usted quería venir conmigo?- eso comparado con meter a los toros en los establos era lo mas difícil que había hecho en su vida.

Claro- dijo ella. Pensaba jugarle una broma.- ¿acaso esto es una cita?- le preguntó de manera picara. Inuyasha se puso rojo hasta las pestañas.

No- le contesto apurado.- es que… es que…

Solo bromeaba Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome mientras estiraba su mano para tomar la de Inuyasha quien apretaba fuertemente las riendas de su caballo.

Suspiro aliviado.

El camino a casa fue silencio- bueno, bajare en veinte minutos, solo me cambiare de camisa- dijo Kagome-

De acuerdo- dijo el- yo llevare a los caballos a las pesebreras y regreso con la camioneta-

Kagome sonrió y subió a su cuarto.

-.-

Había mucha gente en la plaza y demasiadas parejas. Kagome iba como niña con juguete nuevo e Inuyasha no paraba de decirle que no se alejara del ni un instante.

¿Bueno, me vas a dar ordenes o la venimos a pasarla bien?- le pregunto enojada de tanta adventicia.

De acuerdo- dijo el- vamos a pasarla bien-

Fueron a todos los juegos que habían en la plaza y por mucho que Inuyasha intento no pudo ganar un muñeco de felpa para Kagome. – Le digo que esas botellas están pegadas- se quejo

Si Inuyasha, lo que tu digas- dijo Kagome riéndose.

Lo juro- dijo el enojado. Desvió su mirada a un estante de flores y se alejo de Kagome por unos momentos.

Lo busco desesperada y no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Tanto que le había dicho que no se alejara de el y lo primero que hacia era dejarla sola.

Intento mantener la calma y con tanta gente ya no sabia ni en donde estaba parada.- La dejo solo por dos segundos y se pierde. Mire que no usted no tiene sentido de la orientación- le dijo Inuyasha.

Tonto- dijo ella reclamándole- tanto que me dijiste que no me apartara de ti y lo primero que haces es dejarme tirada entre tanta gente y en un lugar que no conozco bien.

Bueno ahora no se me ponga a llorar- dijo el

Como crees…- dijo Kagome- pero no me digas que no haga algo que tu piensa hacer dos segundos después- se quejo.

Mire- dijo mostrándole dos rosas que había comprado- solo las venden en esta época-dijo el- y son las mas lindas del pueblo.

Kagome lo miro asombrada- pe… pero…

Solo le quería regalar lo que se merecía por ser tan buena conmigo y bueno por el trago amargo que le hice pasar en su cumpleaños con semejante broma.- dijo el.

Kagome se sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.- gracias a ti por soportarme y aceptar estar siempre conmigo.- se inclino un poco y deposito un calido beso en la mejilla del ranchero. Inuyasha sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

La miro fijamente y vio como contemplaba las rosas en sus manos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que había dicho Miroku esa mañana mientras se cambiaba para salir era verdad…

_¿Acaso me piensas negar que te gusta la patrona?-le dijo riéndose- si cada vez que la ves me toca ponerte un balde para que no dejes la baba en el camino._

_Cállate ya Miroku- dijo- que me va a gustar la patrona, eso seria un atrevimiento.- le recordó_

_¿Y?- le pregunto Miroku- si mal no recuerdo una vez escuche decir a Midoriko que la señora Higurashi que en paz descanse fue empleada de esta hacienda y que el patrón se enamoro tanto de ella que no le importo de donde venia. Y mira nada mas en un día se volvió la mujer mas rica del pueblo.- le recordó._

_Si hombre, pero ese fue el patrón. Kagome nunca se fijaría en mi… además todavía tiene al tal Sesshomaru tras ella.- menciono_

_Dime una cosa Inuyasha.- Miroku lo miro fijamente a los ojos.- ¿te gusta la patrona o no?- _

_Inuyasha desvió su mirada- si- le contesto- pero no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos se mezclen con el trabajo._

_Bueno hombre quien quita que ella también sienta algo por ti. Mira que no hace mas que sonreír cuando esta contigo y se llevaban muy bien._

_Que nada.- dijo Inuyasha- es solo porque es muy amable._

_Te doy un consejo. Es mejor que se lo digas, duele mas quedarse con la intriga.- dijo el y salio a su trabajo._

Mira Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mirando la luna roja que había en el cielo- hoy hay un eclipse-

Inuyasha sonrió- Kagome- la llamo- Yo siento que…

_Si no lo hago ahora, mañana me voy arrepentir_

Le tomo el rostro con delicadeza y le sonrió viendo como ella le sonreía de igual forma. Quizás el siempre seria un obrero de mala muerte y nunca cautivaría su corazón… pero las ganas de besarla podían mas que su discreción. Le tomo los labios de manera lenta y los acaricio… y luego los tomo por completo. Esa seria su forma de decirle que se había enamorado de ella.

_Suaves… _

Y se dejo llevar por el momento…

Si… eso era lo que se sentía cuando se estaba enamorado… lo que le preocupaba era su reacción cuando terminara de besarla…

"_Inuyasha… Inuyasha"_


	10. Si

Capitulo X: Si

**Capitulo X: Si**

Onigumo miro a la izquierda de su hombro y observo la escena tan melosa del parque. Inuyasha tenía a Kagome abrazada y la estaba… BESANDO. Sintió un aire frió recorrerle la espina y respingo al recordar que Sesshomaru también estaba ahí…

Ya vengo- dijo Onigumo y apuro el paso desviándose entre la gente para confundir la mirada seguidora de su primo. Si ese engendro se daba cuenta de lo que pasa a pocos pasos de el… se abrirían los infiernos.

Esa mujer tenia que se bien estupida. Cualquiera la podía ver en ese lugar y lo mejor seria advertidle… aunque le gustase o no, se sentía bien ayudándola, después de todo, ella nunca le hizo algo a el.

-.-

Espero el sonido de la cachetada que estaba por venir pero para su sorpresa nada sucedió. La miro a los ojos y no los encontró, estaban escondidos tras unas mechas del azabache cabello y sus mejillas ardían con un rojo intenso. -¿y ahora como diablos te disculpas, cabeza de chorlito?-se pregunto a si mismo

Inuyasha- la vocecita de Kagome lo saco de los pensamientos que había en su cerebro de may.

En vez de estar dando espectáculos en la mitad de la calle, deberían irse a su casa y darse esas muestras de cariño allá- dijo Onigumo.

Los pies de Kagome se congelaron con una brisa que le pasó por el cuerpo e Inuyasha la abrazo más fuerte… y pudo escuchar su corazón palpitar.

¿Has venido a que te parta la cara o a que te la arregle?-le pregunto Inuyasha mirándolo a la cara.

Deja de ser tan arisco- dijo Onigumo acomodándose el sombrero- vengo en son de paz.

Kagome levanto su mirada y pudo notar algo diferente en los ojos de ese hombre- Sesshomaru…- susurro

Si- dijo el ranchero- Sesshomaru esta aquí y si lo ve los mata sin pensarlo dos veces- les recordó- eso era todo- y se marcho.

Inuyasha soltó todo el aire que había en sus pulmones y desvió su mirada a la de Kagome que lo miraba desde un poco mas abajo. Tenia ganas de reírse. Si supiera lo pequeña que era, se quejaría todo el día.

Inuyasha- lo volvió a llamar la joven y el se puso tieso… ahora si, ese era el momento de la verdad, mejor se preparaba para la patada de mula que venia.

vamos a ese juego- dijo ella apenada, con un rubor en sus mejillas y con una sensación de ardor cara que la estaba acalorando.

Inuyasha se acomodo el sombrero y la llevo en aquella direccion.

-.-

Le vio la cara de amargada a Kikio. a juzgar por como tenia los labios arrugados, parecia que acabase de chupar un limon de un solo tiron… y con sal.

quita la cara de amargada- le dijo caminando de aquella manera elegante en la que el y solo el podia caminar- la arrugas que tienes en la frente se ven mas pronunciadas- le recordo

Kikio lo miro fijamente y deseo tener un machete para descuartizarlo pero solo pudo apretar sus dientes

¿Qué pasa Kikio?- la cuco Sesshomaru- ¿te comió la lengua el raton?- se burlo

te voy a decir dos cosas- Kikio estaba furiosa- la primera, es que si piensas reconquistar a tu adorada kagome, vas a tener que tomar medidas drasticas. Haz algo, no solo te la pases metida en la casa como un inútil, pensando en como recuperarla. Llevatela lejos de aquí, secuestrala si es necesario, pero sacala de este maldito pueblo- Kikio hizo una pausa para analizar el rostro de Sesshomaru quien al parecer le había gustado mucho la idea de secuestrar a Kagome…

¿Y la segunda?- le pregunto

No me estorbes, porque tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz- y acelerando el paso dejo a Sesshomaru atrás con la boca abierta.

-.-

Inuyasha la miro de reojo y se pregunto mil veces el porque ella no le había dicho nada por ese beso. Quizás Miroku estaba en lo correcto y Kagome también gustaba de el… o quizás… quizás… si, eso era… lo iba a correr de la hacienda.

Inuyasha- lo llamo Kagome. Estaban en el carro y por la expresión de Inuyasha parecía un hombre de piedra. - ¿estas respirando?- le pregunto

Inuyasha trago saliva- si- contesto

Kagome soltó una risilla.- eso me tranquiliza… no quería quedarme sin novio en menos de tres horas- le dijo sonrojada

¿Novio?- pensó Inuyasha y tuvo que agarrarse el pecho muy pero muy fuerte para contener a su corazón que latía como loco.- ¿c…co… como dijo?- le pregunto Inuyasha

Bueno es que…- Kagome hizo una pausa- supuse mal, seguro era una apuesta entre obreros a ver quien besaba a la patrona primero- dijo- y supongo que Kouga esta involucrado en esto- Kagome arrugo la frente- pero que se esperen cuando llegue al rancho- Kagome estaba respirando profundo y maldiciendo por lo bajo.- fui una estupida- se dijo a si misma- y tu- le dijo mirándolo fijamente- eres el peor de todos. ¡Detén el maldito carro!- le grito

El sonido de la llantas deslizándose sobre la tierra seca al frenar de golpe hicieron que Kagome abriera la puerta y saliera como un rayo del auto.

Señorita Kagome- la llamo Inuyasha bajándose del coche- deténgase

Déjame en paz- le dijo ocultando su mirada. La verdad era poco lo que tenia que admitir… primero que se había sentido como una adolescente con el beso que Inuyasha le dio y segundo que se había sentido como una idiota al darse esperanzas con el.

Pero no la puedo dejar aquí a esta hora- le dijo corriendo tras ella. Condenada mujer caminaba rápido. –Usted sabe lo peligroso que puede ser- le recordó

Que parte de "déjame en paz" no entendiste, Inuyasha- le dijo Kagome- quiero estar sola, no te quiero ver tu cara… ve, regrésate al rancho y festeja con tus amigos tu triunfo. Pero no te sorprendas mucho si mañana ves unas maletas a la entrada de la casa. Porque te voy a mandar bien lejos en donde te hagan sentir como una cucaracha.- Kagome temblaba de la ira que recorría sus venas. Si, el sabia perfectamente que ella podía hacer eso pero no lo dejaba hablar y explicarle lo que en verdad pasaba por su hueca cabeza de capataz.

No la voy a dejar aquí- Inuyasha era firme en su declaración- y si quiere caminar hasta su casa, yo caminare con usted. ¿Cómo la ve?- le dijo retándola

Atrevido- susurro Kagome – haz lo que se te pegue la gana, igual mañana no tendré que verte tu horrorosa cara de obrero-

Inuyasha era hombre de poca paciencia y si esa mujer no dejaba de insultarlo la iba a poner en su lugar.

Regrésate a casa solo- le dijo Kagome- quisiera que una vagabundo me encontrara en estos alrededores y me matara para no tener que vivir con esta vergüenza que he pasado hoy por tu culpa. Yo tan ilusionada y tu…- Kagome no puedo terminar de hablar porque simplemente dejo de sentir el polvoriento suelo bajo sus botas de baquero.

Cállese ya, vieja malcriada- Inuyasha se había cansado de oírla- la voy a llevar a la hacienda y me va a tener que escuchar- le advirtió- si no quiere que le de su merecido- y llevándola sobre su hombro se acerco al carro y la metió de un solo intento- estas mujeres de hoy- resoplo

Es más fácil hacer que una mula tenga crías a que Kagome razonara por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

Encendió el carro y se perdieron tras una nube de polvo y piedrecillas que dejo el camino.

-.-

Era tarde y estaba agotado. Tenia ganas de ver a Kagome pero no quería tropezarse con sus trabajadores… y mucho menos con el tal Inuyasha. Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama y suspiro pesadamente. Los músculos de su cara se relajaron, la arruga peculiar que tenia entre las cejas desapareció. Últimamente estaba más amargado que nunca.

Estiro sus brazos para dejarlos caer de nuevo sobre la cama de manera relajada…y cerró los ojos dispuesto a pensar.

Sentía que había perdido el tiempo yendo a esa feria de pueblerinos de mala muerte. no entendía como a gente como sus primos les daban ánimos de ir a ese tipo de cosas… no era como el que prefería ir a museos, galerías de arte, fiestas de la alta sociedad… -pero claro- se recordó a si mismo- mis primos también son unos pueblerinos- y se burlo ante el pensamiento. Se imagino a Kikio si hubiese sido criada en una ciudad como Tokio… estaba más que seguro que se hubiera fijado nunca en un obrero tan clase baja como Inuyasha… Kikio había desperdiciado su belleza en un lugar así… polvoriento y de poca categoría.

Desvió sus pensamientos a la joven que le estaba causando problemas en el corazón. Kagome. No pensaba quedarse un mes mas viviendo en aquel lugar esperando a que ella se dignara a que querer hablar con el y a decir verdad la idea de Kikio no estaba nada mal. se la iba a llevar lejos… muy lejos… estando ella consiente de ello o no… debía pensar en algo… en algo que la obligara a buscarlo o irse de esos territorios por un tiempo para que el pudiera jugar su ultima carta. Pero no se le ocurría nada, absolutamente nada.

-.-

Padre- dijo Onigumo entrando en una oscura habitación.

se le hacia raro no ver la luz de la mesa de noche Naraku encendida, por lo general siempre se olvidaba de apagarla o se quedaba dormido leyendo algún periódico viejo que rondaba por la casa.

Padre- lo volvió a llamar pero no hubo respuesta. Decidió salirse de allí, no quería despertarlo. Ya mañana hablaría con el de Kikio y Sesshomaru.

-.-

Cerró la puerta de la camioneta con la fuerza de un buey y acerco rápidamente abrirle la puerta a Kagome para que saliera y lo escuchara. Pero claro, como esa mujer le tenía que hacer la existencia más difícil no le había quitado el seguro por consiguiente no la podía abrir.

Abre la puerta- le dijo fastidiado. No había dicho nada en todo el camino de regreso y eso era lo que mas perturbado lo tenia… le sorprendió verla tan callada por lo general esa mujer hablaba mas de lo que cacareaba una gallina.

Kagome no se movió ante lo dicho- que abras la puerta- le dijo de nuevo con un tono de voz mas alto – pero como la vez anterior no paso nada.

Inuyasha cansado regreso a abrir la puerta por donde había salido pero ¡sorpresa! ella le había puesto el seguro a esa también.

Kagome- dijo Inuyasha no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches así que abre las malditas puertas-

No- le dijo desde adentro y se dio la vuelta para no verle la cara.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero si sabia que la noche estaba fría porque sentía su cuerpo temblar bajo el débil abrazo de sus delgados brazos. Las ventanas del carro estaban empañadas y con la manga de su camisa y las limpio un poco solo para sorprenderse de ver a Inuyasha sentado en una piedra con los ojos mirándola fijamente y con el labio inferior temblando.

Un sentimiento de culpa se recorrió el cuerpo y la dejo helada por unos instantes por lo visto el capataz estaba decidido a que ella lo escuchara y ella como decía el… mas terca que una mula le había dicho que no mas de una vez.

"en ocasiones eres igual a tu padre Kagome"- se dijo a si misma.

-.-

Seguía con su mirada perdida en un punto oscuro del techo de su cuarto. Imaginando la forma de cómo sacarla de ese lugar lo más pronto posible y el nombre del afeminado de su ayudante se le vino a la cabeza como la electricidad a un bombillo… ese lo ayudaría mucho…muchísimo.

Bankotsu podía hacer que Kagome regresara a Tokio y sin nadie que le impidiera hablar con ella, tendría el tiempo necesario para hacerla caer a sus pies nuevamente… la pregunta era, ¿Cómo iba a comunicarse con el? Cerro los ojos nuevamente y pensó por poco tiempo… claro, el puesto de teléfonos de la plaza del pueblo tenia los números de las empresas de los hombres mas poderosos de Tokio y por lo poco que se acordaba, la secretaria de Kagome era una resbalosa… un buen uso de sus encantos lo ayudaría para sacarle información a la babosa esa y a conquistar a Kagome de nuevo… se paso la mano por el cabello y sonrió complacido.

-.-

Escucho el seguro de la puerta del carro abrirse y la vio mirarlo con preocupación. Ahora si me va a escuchar patroncita- se dijo a su mismo. Pero hubiera querido tener la fuerza para levantarse de la piedra en la cual estaba sentado pero el frió le había entumecido los músculos.

Inuyasha- lo llamo asustada al ver que no se movía.- Inuyasha ¿estas bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo a donde el estaba. Si el se enfermaba por su culpa no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

¿Ahora si, no es cierto?- le dijo Inuyasha tiritando- cuando me ve casi congelado es que se digna a salir del maldito carro para darme la cara-

Deja de ser idiota- le dijo Kagome abrazándolo para brindarle un poco de calor. – Agradece que salí a ver como estabas- le dijo

pues por mi puede subirse al carro de nuevo y quedarse ahí toda la vida- Inuyasha bajo la mirada- lo ultimo que deseo es que la mujer que quiero le pase algo por mi culpa.- y se ruborizo.

Kagome sintió su corazón palpitar y detenerse por un instante. Los brazos de Inuyasha le rodearon la estrecha cintura que tenia y la obligaron a estar aun mas cerca de el… en donde podía el olor a colonia de hombre le invadía la nariz… como desea quedarse pegada a la camisa de Inuyasha todo el día aspirando su aroma.

Si… le dieron ganas de darse una cachetada pero bien dada…definitivamente estaba hecha una enferma, nunca pensó que por su atolondrada cabeza pasaría semejante idea… estaba peor que Miroku…muchísimo peor.

yo no hice ninguna apuesta con los trabajadores- Inuyasha la saco de sus alocados pensamientos- nunca seria capaz de hacerle eso a una mujer y mucho menos a usted.-

Kagome bajo su cabeza y la dejo reposar sobre el espacio que se formaba entre la oreja y el cuello de Inuyasha y aspiro profundo…

se que soy un poco iluso al pensar que una mujer como usted se puede fijar en un hombre tan poca cosa como yo…- Inuyasha sonrió un poco- pero los pobres también tenemos derecho a soñar- se burlo de si mismo- o bueno, eso solía decir mi querida madre.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como sus pestañas se humedecían lentamente. No le gustaba oír a Inuyasha hablar así- esta tarde, antes de salir a la feria contigo, Miroku me dijo que si en verdad la quería, seria capaz de arriesgarlo todo por usted- le sobo el cabello de manera delicada, entrelazando sus ásperas manos entre las sedosas hebras de la melena negra. – hasta mi empleo y eso fue lo que hice hoy. Se que no debí besarla pero soy una persona de impulsos y no pienso en lo que hago. Soy bruto, desde la raíz de mis cabellos hasta los cayos que tengo en los pies. – Kagome soltó una risilla. – pero si la quiero, me atrevería a decir que estoy enamorado de usted y que la amo mas que a mi vida entera.

Kagome abrió sus ojos de golpe- nunca jugaría con usted si es lo que esta pensando, soy hombre de palabra y se le juro que la amare por siempre eso haré.- Inuyasha hizo una larga pausa y Kagome no sabia como mirarlo a la cara después de todas las cosas que le había dicho por culpa de precipitación. Había asumido que Inuyasha era un bastardo que solo quería besar a la patrona para ganar una apuesta pero no… claro, Inuyasha no era de esas intenciones.-

Se que no reaccione de la manera adecuada cuando me dijo que yo era su novio- bromeo- pero no por miedo al compromiso si no por asombro, no me imagine que me iba a aceptar tan rápido y que me daría la oportunidad de mostrarle el lado tierno que tengo. Y me llena de dicha saber que usted corresponde a mis sentimientos.- Inuyasha la separo de su cuerpo y le tomo el rostro de manera delicada para que ella lo viera a los ojos.

La amo- le dijo mirándola fijamente- la amo y si usted me lo permite quisiera demostrarle este amor que le tengo- le rogó.

Kagome no respondió, solo le dio una sonrisa débil y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus coloradas mejillas. Inuyasha acerco su rostro al de ella y rozo su nariz con la de el.- ¿quieres ser mi novia, Kagome?- le pregunto seriamente.

Si- le dijo ella sonriéndole y dejo que las varoniles manos de Inuyasha le llevaran el rostro hasta sus delgados labios.

Se sentía bien poder besarlo y estar segura de que el nunca le rompería el corazón. se sentía bien saber que Inuyasha la protegería y estaría con ella cuando lo necesitara pero sobre todo se sentía bien saber que podía amar de nuevo, así fuera un pobre capataz que no tenia en donde caerse muerto, como decía el pero lo amaba y lo amaría por siempre.


End file.
